Teach Me Naughty
by alter mind
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UPDATED. It takes two twisted people to make such a naughty, naughty sex play. "Sensei, I want you to rape me." A twisted SasoxSaku
1. The Deal of the Devils

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

**Warning** : Seriously, this fiction is not for children and not for people who can't take extreme idea of sex. What you will get if you choose to read this fanfiction is the bizarre and queer level of kinkiness. If you've read my previous work '1 x 3', you'll know what kind of stuffs you'll be getting here. If you choose to read this, beware of the bondage, SM, kink, cursing, consensual-nonconsensual rape, well, you get the idea. I don't mind people giving me critics, but I'm warning you now. So flames regarding the mature content will be ignored. Do not complain of what you're going to read. I'm not forcing anybody to read this. So really, if you can't handle this kind of stuffs, I'm serious, DO NOT read this.

Summary : It takes two to tango. It takes two twisted people to make such a naughty, naughty sex play.

**

* * *

Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 1**

**The Deal of the Devils**

* * *

From the very first moment she caught a glance of him, she had sensed it.

They were the same kind; they had the same passion, the same twisted desire.

It was like that he was the male version of her and vice versa.

Common people wouldn't have realized it –as they differed in appearances, characters, hobbies, societies. But just like how liar could spot a liar, the same principle applied to her and him. Perhaps because she was a girl, and naturally she was more perspective than him (although the guy himself was quite the observer himself, but he had probably been busied too pay the same intensity to her), that she noticed him first. Oh, no problem, she thought. Soon, she would make him see her too.

Haruno Sakura fixed her thick glasses that rested upon her nose as she calmly watched the scene that happened before her eyes.

The man –_that man_ – was not yet aware of her presence. He was still busied with his lust, still busied trying to maintain his lock on that other girl's wrist while his other hand was ripping off that pair of pink lacy panties. Sakura tilted her head and put her hand on her chin as she looked at the scene –as she looked at that rape scene – and thought, _voila, _here came inspiration.

"P-phwease, s-someone…" pleaded the poor girl through the gag. The moon light that peeked through the window of the biology laboratory helped Sakura to recognize the raped girl better. Although she couldn't fully see the face (the girl's eyes were covered with thick blindfold), but from the uniform, body shape, voice, and hairstyle, Sakura could identify the girl as one of her own classmates. She forgot what the girl's first name was, but if she wasn't mistaken, her last name was Shibata. Shibata-san was the quiet but cute girl who could blush madly only by having a guy greeting her good morning. And despite Sakura's personal fun, she actually pitied the poor girl. Shibata would be traumatized for her entire life.

The crying didn't subside and it even doubled once Sakura heard the sound.

The man penetrated her, breaking her only last layer of modesty and purity.

Shibata only muffled through her gag more.

For a second, Sakura thought of the rationale thing she should have done. She should have gone for help, she should have at least tried to save Shibata-san. Although she knew that as a girl, she wouldn't have the power to defeat the rapist, she could have just done…something. Anything. Besides, it was a rape scene in front of her and as the only witness; she should have been able to rescue her own classmate.

But she didn't.

Because just a second after she pitied her, a smile actually grazed Sakura's lips. When she heard Shibata scream, Sakura just wanted to moan. When she saw the rapist' hand grazing Shibata's smooth thigh, Sakura just wanted to finger her own folds.

Rape brought the lust in her.

She heard the sound of the zipper and she knew that the man was finished with Shibata.

"W-why me? W-why?" was Shibata's last words before darkness engulfed her again.

Sakura had witnessed the same process several times and knew the man's habit. Every time he was done letting out his dark desire, he would just force his victim to smell chloroform. Once his victim fallen asleep, he neatly and tidily removed all the evidences that might point to him. He would usually just drag the girl to the girl's restroom, go back to his biology laboratory –the place where Sakura had witnessed him doing the rapes several times – to clean out the shredded panties, blood, sperm, any everything else. Then, he would just casually walk out of the laboratory, lock the door, and sneak out of the school building.

He would come back the next morning as the ordinary teacher to find the other teachers were trying to calm down the shocked, raped girl.

No one would know that the student was raped by her own teacher.

No one…

…but her.

"That's a great lesson, Sensei," Sakura spoke as she clapped her hands and walked from the corner of the dark room to her own teacher. "Thank you for the show. You inspire me again, as always."

The man turned around in alarm only to see a girl –a _student_ –, still in her uniform, still in her old-fashioned braided her, still in her thick glasses.

Instinct took over him as he momentarily dropped Shibata's body and stood up to –

"I'm on your side, Sensei, don't worry."

He halted and for the first time since he brought Shibata in to his laboratory, he let out his own voice. "Who are you?"

Sakura smiled and approached the teacher. "My, my. I always choose to sit in front, and yet you still don't recognize me?"

The teacher remained silent as he studied her.

The jade-eyed girl shook her head playfully and continued. "I can't blame you though. You only look at the attractive and cute female students. I admit that in school, I am unattractive so maybe you just don't think my existence significant."

The silence continued.

"Still no clue?" Sakura sighed. "Haruno Sakura from Class 3-B. I am one of your students in your biology class, Sasori-sensei."

He blinked. Apprehension hit him. Yes, yes, he remembered now. The nerdy girl who was always looked so interested in his lesson (all lessons, at that) and took studying very seriously. As a teacher, he should have been glad to have such a diligent student. But other than her flashy pink hair, everything else about her was just simply too gloomy and never she never managed to catch his attention. She rarely spoke at class too so he was not exactly that familiar with her voice.

But then again, even when he had never heard her speak, he hadn't thought that her voice would be like that… that sly, manipulative, mature…

…sexy.

"What do you want, Haruno?" He shot her the question. If she thought she could blackmail him, then she was wrong because he could show her who the boss around there. Even though he didn't exactly have the appetite to do it to such a plain girl, he knew he wouldn't hesitate in trying all ways to make her too embarrassed to report his queer fetish.

The girl only smiled and pointed at the still lying Shibata. "Take care of her first. I'll wait here."

As much as he hated to be ordered (by his own student at that), somehow Sasori got the feeling that it was wisest to follow her advice. He glanced cautiously at Sakura for a moment before soundlessly he picking up Shibata and heading out of the laboratory. The 25-year-old teacher carried his victim effortlessly through the path that he had gone through several times already. The school building was so silent at such a late hour. He didn't have to worry about anyone (other than that Haruno girl, of course) to catch him in act. Konoha High was such a boring school, located a little out of town. It was scarce to find anyone in school, especially at night. If there was anyone, it should have only been the school guard (whom Sasori had drugged and locked away).

That was why his missions were always perfect.

_Almost_ always perfect.

He tried to be as composed as he carried out on his usual act. Opening the door to the girls' restroom, he laid the sleeping Shibata onto one of the toilet stall, closed the door, locked it from outside, and went out of the restroom.

Why was _that girl _there? He admitted that when he was engulfed in his own pleasure, he was less cautious of his surroundings. Perhaps that was how Haruno had sneaked her sly way in and watched him –

– had she been doing it all the time? Had she been witnessing him raping the students of the school this whole time?

Most importantly, what did she want?

The red-haired man traced his steps back to the laboratory. He knew that he still had too much power to be afraid for the even worst scenario. If that geek girl was to report him, Sasori knew that the support from his family and his strong influence in the political world would just bury a mere student's confession. He knew he was still in his best bargaining position…

…but still…

"You're fast," commented Sakura as she spoke to her biology teacher when the man entered back his laboratory.

Sasori eyed the girl cautiously. She had turned on one of the ceiling lamp, and although the lighting was still insufficient, it was enough for him to study her better.

Haruno Sakura was sitting calmly on his desk on the front side of the room. She was still in her uniform –one that she wore in the most conventional way: skirt that went below her knees, buttoned up shirt with tie, and the boxy blazer. Her pink hair was still in her usual neat braid and her thick glasses still adorned her face. He noticed how she was opening the drawer of his desk (one that he forgot to lock back after he got that blindfold and gag for Shibata) and how she was now studying the handcuffs he stored inside the drawer.

"Do not touch my belongings, Haruno."

The girl gave a quick smile before dropping the thing back onto the drawer and closed it back. "I am sorry, Sensei. I couldn't help but to feel fascinated with your toys."

He narrowed his eyes and studied her better. He knew that the girl thought that she was the one with the most advantage –and whether it was correct or not, he would have to find out. "What do you want, Haruno?"

"…I want to propose cooperation, Sensei."

"…cooperation?"

"Yes," she said as hopping off the desk. She walked several steps to him, bent down, and took the ripped panties of Shibata. With a smile so wicked, she crumpled the cotton lace fabric and smelled it. "Virgin. She must have felt good, didn't she, Sensei?"

Sasori took another step until he was face to face with his student. He slowly reached out to take the panties back and smelled it himself. "I don't see how it's any of your concern, but you're right."

She smiled.

He went back to topic again. "What cooperation?"

"Ah, how impatient."

"I'm not the type who likes to wait."

"Hm," Sakura tapped her finger to her lips. "I'll remember that."

He disliked the way she just bought time and perhaps, this time, she sensed his dislike too. So Sakura only shrugged and continued on. "I've always watched you, Sensei. Since you were tasked as our biology teacher earlier this year, I've always watched you."

"Tch," he seemed uninterested. "Stalker."

Sakura giggled. "I am, but not in the way you presumed me to be. I admit that I am interested in you, but it's for a reason that you might not expect. I am not the immature, foolish girl falling in love with her Sensei or anything."

"What reason then?"

"I've been watching you and you are what I'm looking for."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Sakura resumed her speech. "I finally found the one with the same vision as me. Someone who could finally help me for real."

"What vision?"

She didn't immediately answer what he asked, but instead, she talked about something else. "Have you heard the name Suzuki Hasegawa?"

He had. Being a very monstrous pervert he was, Sasori had been accustomed to porn. He was not really into literature or manga (or porn manga at that. He was certainly the type who enjoyed AV more than adult novel), but he recognized the name Suzuki Hasegawa as one of the newcomers in the porn manga industry. He had only read one of his works and although he favored the same hardcore, he wasn't exactly that enchanted with the drawing style.

But point being, yes, he had heard the name and from the way Haruno Sakura speak about it, it seemed that –

"Well, Suzuki Hasegawa is my mangaka name," confessed the pink-haired girl.

Sasori was not really that surprised. "I see. Apparently, the school's geek is a porn mangaka. Why are you telling me this?"

"…because I need help and you're the one I think is fitted the most for the job."

"Job?"

She nodded. "It's been six months since I last could draw anything. Six months I haven't had any inspiration."

Ah, he could see things now. "So… you want to me to help you with your inspiration? What, you want to become my assistant in my rape project or something? You want to be granted a VIP seat to observe the way I am doing it to the girls?"

"No, I don't want to only see. I want to feel it. So, I need you to do those nasty things to me."

Even when he was surprised with her answer, he masked his confusion well. "You want me to have sex with you?"

"Or more precisely, I want you to rape me."

He chuckled.

She could understand his disbelief so Sakura found it appropriate to explain more. "As Suzuki Hasegawa, I don't draw the normal romance-smut or the ordinary porn manga, Sensei. If you read my works, you'll find out that I am a supporter of hardcore –"

" –sadomasochism –"

" –domination-submission sex, voila. There you got it." Sakura shrugged. "Mere _sex _won't gain me any inspiration I need. I need something more, something edgy, something out of the decent boundary. I don't write porn with love and affection. I write forced sex. I need something queer and I need to have the inspiration with someone who can accept the same ideal. Someone wicked enough, someone bastard enough." Sakura smiled. "Of course, I admit that I am still the type of person who considers physical appearance to be important, so I can't do it with only someone with merely wicked sexual preferences. I need him to be twisted and decent to look at too."

He still made no comment.

Sakura touched that hard chest of her Sensei. "Several months ago, just when I was desperate enough, I saw you. You are very handsome and you have the sickest mind and –"

"How do you know that I am into these things?"

She smirked. "We are that alike. Our smells are the same. I saw the lust in your eyes when you eyed your targets, Sensei. Ever since, I began to watch you and occasionally I also witnessed your raping scene." She saw the displeasure on his face and Sakura added, "It's normal that you've never noticed me before. I have learned years to make my own aura dissipate and besides, I think the way you're so focused on mindlessly fucking you've never noticed me watching you is a good thing. I like the dedication you put in your work. You're the genius artist." Oh well, boosting a man's ego would never hurt anyone.

"I got your idea, Haruno."

"Good. Then we can move to the technical things and –"

"But what if I don't want to do it with you?"

She paused. "I'm sorry?"

"What you're going to do if I refuse to do it with you? You're going to blackmail me?"

She knew he was testing her. Well, she already had the answer anyway. "I know that won't work. I've done a mini research on you and discovered that you still have a big power in Japan's political world, despite your status as a teacher. And besides, I've told you my own secret. I know you can always threaten me back to spill the secret about my little side job."

Precisely. "Why are you telling me your secret, again?"

"I'm telling you so that you don't think I will trick you. I want you to think that we're in the same position. I don't want us to do this just because I'm blackmailing you. I want you to put that much passion, that much creativity like when you're raping those girls when you rape me in the future. I'm not sure you can provide me such wildness and desire if you're under a blackmail pressure."

Sasori had to admit that the way that girl thought was perplexing him enough. She was interesting…in the obvious way. No girl had the guts to admit to him that she was a porn mangaka and asked him to rape her, but the only problem that he had was –

"Like you said, Haruno. I am an artist. When I rape, I also need inspiration. I also need my muse. That's why I can't just randomly rape any girl."

"I'm not inspiring enough for you?"

The pale-skinned guy snorted. "Haruno, you are certainly not an object of desire. Look at the way you dress. Look at your face. You're too plain to be my muse. So, I'm sorry, I can't help you with this. Though it may be fun if we someday just chat about our certain hobbies and similarities."

Sakura blinked before she spoke again, "Ah, I see. You mean this braid, these glasses, this old-fashioned uniform?"

"…Yes."

"Well…" the girl sighed. "Give me less than minute," she told him as turning around. Sasori watched his student cautiously as she took off her glasses, took off her school blazer, and loosened up her tie. She then unbraided the long braid and untangled her messy, straight pink hair with slight waves. She used her finger to comb her own bangs to cover her forehead and rolled up her sleeves until her elbows. As promised, in less than a minute, Haruno turned around to face her teacher again –that time as a seemingly different person.

Sasori had to admit that the girl looked so much better now. Without her glasses, he actually got to study her face and he could tell that although without make up, Haruno was actually a very pretty girl. Her jade eyes were big with long lashes, her nose was sculpted perfectly, and her lips…alluring enough to nibble. Her messy hair actually worked much better than her usual neat braid. He had to admit that the girl went from class' nerd into a smoking hot girl. Perhaps…he could change his mind… This young, supple, pretty girl was asking him to rape her, shouldn't he call himself a lucky man?

She smiled sweetly, innocently. "I can see that you're starting to think that this isn't a bad idea at all."

"Let me clarify your proposition. So you want me to rape you to show you queer, mindless, sex so that you can get the inspiration to draw back your porn manga?"

"Exactly."

"Why do you need to take it to such an extreme level? Why not just gain the inspiration by watching AV or something. I can recommend you several good titles."

"I tried that, but it failed. I needed to feel the terror, the force, to make me able to write again."

"Why is drawing porn so important to you?"

"Well…other than I want to succeed my late grandfather's job –"

"Your grandfather?"

"You must have heard the famous name of Jiraiya-sama?"

"Oh, so he is your grandfather."

"He is. But other than that, I have to admit that naturally I enjoy this kind of thing. I love the sick idea, I got turned on by forced sex, I love it."

He snorted. "You're queer."

"Oh, there's another story behind my queer hobby, but I can just tell it during our intercourses later," spoke Sakura as she held her hand for a handshake. "So how about it, Sensei? Do we have the deal?" Without waiting for his answer, Sakura grabbed Sasori's right hand and dragged the hand closer to her, putting the big palm on one of her covered boobs.

"Hm, B-cup."

"I'm C-cup, actually."

"Liar. This is B."

"Well, technically, the size is still B. But I can always still grow," winked the pink-haired girl. She put her hand on the top of his hand that was holding her own breast. "See how fun this will be? How it will satisfy both of our dark desires? You can do anything to my body and you won't need to think a way to remove the evidence or anything. I will never sue you as I also give you the consent to it."

"Haruno, I am a sadist. I don't pleasure girls. I torture them," spoke the teacher. And as if giving the emphasize, Sasori gnawed strongly on the mound. He did it without any care, without the slightest worry that his strong grip on her perky boobs would leave blue bruises on the morning.

But the girl only smiled and sighed in pleasure. "I know. And you should have known also by now that I am a masochist myself."

There was a smirk adorning the man's face as he twisted her nipple through her shirt uniform painfully before he let go of his grip from her breast. "I like your idea, Haruno," he commented as pulling out the pen from his lab's coat and tore a piece of paper from his notepad on the desk. He wrote something on the paper before giving the piece to his student. "Here's my address. First practice begins there tomorrow, Saturday. 8 PM."

Sakura smiled as she took the paper and rolled it neatly before sticking it inside her bra. "I'm glad we had this talk, Sensei. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

She smiled playfully, he smirked.

Devils found playmates.

**

* * *

To be continued**

* * *

A/n : Okay, nothing too extreme in the 1st chapter, it's introductory. And since this fanfic is not my main focus (and that I still get my official other pen name to handle), updates will be random. I'll try to finish what I've started, but for now, I don't promise you regular update. Although, if this fanfic receives support, it will push me to work harder and faster. *wink.


	2. The First Lesson

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

Warning : Nothing too brutal in this chapter, but I think the kinkiness is starting. So, again, if you can't handle this kind of stuff, stay away from this fanfic.

Notes : Thanks for the encouragement. I hope you can enjoy this 2nd chapter…

**

* * *

**

**Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 2**

**The First Lesson**

* * *

Over the past two or three months, Haruno Sakura had done some research about the peculiar Sasori-sensei. He was the biology teacher slash rapist with the perfect background image. She knew that he came from a powerful family andthat he was successful with his other job as a capital market investor. He certainly didn't need a job as the teacher, but thinking it from his sick perspective, Sakura supposed it was only his weird idea to spend as much time with the young, fresh, innocent high school female students.

In school, he was not exactly that popular. Like her, he hid his go d-looking face behind thick glasses, messy red hair, and a careless attitude. Sakura thought that she needed to remind that Sensei of hers that if he wanted to best evade people's suspicion regarding his rape projects(which was still considered as an act of a mere, unknown, thug), he shouldn't have put up that kind of look. The way he looked almost seemed like an obsessed otaku (although of course, he actually looked even more handsome than most models on magazines or catwalks) and if people were creative enough, they could just narrow their suspicions to him.

Sakura stopped in front of the door of his apartment door.

She took a deep breath and looked at her wristwatch. 7:50 PM. She was ten minutes early, but perhaps she should just press the bell anyway.

She did and she could hear the sound echo on the other side of the wall.

The response was quick, almost like Sasori was waiting on the other side of the door all along.

"Look at the small box next to the door, Haruno," spoke the deep voice of her teacher through the door intercom.

The pink-haired girl looked for the box and found the referred object. It was a small-sized box, wrapped in a plain white wrapping with a small card attached to it. Sakura picked it up, found the card was only written with the words "To Haruno", and she tore the wrapping off. She opened the box to find two objects.

The first one was another card.

The second was a dog collar, with chain attached to it.

Despite her mild surprise, Sakura smirked. She knew that her choice of Sasori was not wrong. She loved kinkiness, and he had showed it in the early stage of their project.

Her smirk slowly dissipated though, when she read the content of the card.

_You may only enter my abode as my pet. Wear this collar, and only this collar._

She was no decent girl, of course. She drew nasty manga, she thought of only the darkest desires, and she was far from being an innocent virgin. But Sakura was still someone who considered public image to be important. Sure, she wouldn't naturally approve his idea to make her –

"Strip, Haruno."

She sighed and spoke to the door, as she knew he would be close enough to hear her words. "I will get naked eventually. Just open the door and you can tear all my clothes off."

"Do you not read my directions? You only can enter once you are naked and put on that collar."

She frowned at the way he spoke. It was as if he was accusing her not being able to read. "I know that. But that will mean that I need to strip _outside _your door, where _other _people can still see me naked."

"Impressive. Despite your bitchy attitude, you actually still think of a level of decency?"

"Sensei, I'm being serious."

"I'm also being serious, Haruno. You're the one who wants to play this game. I have my conditions. Trust me, this can turn you on better."

"I don't mind being naked." She stressed her point. "I just don't feel that comfortable being naked in a situation where people can see me naked." Sakura knew that the apartment building Sasori was living was a covered one. Behind her, there were only walls, so it wasn't exactly an outdoor complex. She was still indoor and she knew that the risk of being seen would probably be slim, as she only saw two other doors beside Sasori's apartment. Meaning, there would only be two chances that people would see her naked.

But still…

"You're taking too long, Haruno. Do it or leave," ordered the voice from the other side of the door.

Sakura grunted and grudgingly decided to take the risk. She put down her bag and took a deep breath.

_Come on, you can do this…_

She began with taking off her flat shoes.

Easy.

Cardigan went next.

Still easy.

She sighed and contemplated what she should take off next: her jeans or her loose top?

Since her loose top was actually quite long and covered her to mid thigh, she decided to take off her jeans first. Sakura began by zipping down the zipper and unclasped the button. She was hesitant to roll the jeans off her legs, but she really didn't have much of a choice, did she?

So she rolled them down. Slowly…slowly… until finally she got rid of the jeans and took a calming breath.

_See, that wasn't so hard_, she told herself.

The next part would be her loose top.

Alright, that would not be as easy as the others.

Sakura looked around to make sure that she was the only person on that level floor. She also checked the elevator to make sure that nobody was coming to the floor.

Clear.

Come what may…

The jade-eyed girl took off the top, leaving her clad in matching bra and panties.

She thought she could hear a happy snort and suddenly she was starting to dislike Sasori. But she needed him, and she would bear his underestimating personality for that. She would even risk her reputation and cost herself embarrassment to be nude outside his door.

She decided to put on the dog collar first. The diameter was comfortable enough not to choke her when it was clasped around her neck. The chain that was attached to it was apparently long enough that it touched the floor. Logically, she knew that she was in the point of no return. She was already only scantily dressed, it would be as well effective if she just got over her humiliation and took off her bra and panties. Sakura told her mind to imagine it like she was in her own personal bathroom. Just take off the bra and panties carelessly –that way the psychotic bastard would be satisfied and would let her in.

Her fingers nervously unclasped her bra…

She closed her eyes and took a deep, deep breath before rolling the straps off her shoulders and dropped the bra to the floor. Sakura supposed Sasori-sensei could see her boobs through the peep hole on his door, but she decided to make him wait as she quickly covered her breasts with her left arm. Knowing that she might just finish this as quickly as possible, Sakura began to roll down her panties and discarded them completely.

The girl let out a curt breath.

God, she really did it. She stripped herself naked on the apartment floor of the man she didn't know that well.

"You have your wish granted. Now open the door."

"Not yet. I don't want you to cover your breasts and pussy like that. Clasp your hand together behind your back and show me your body."

She rolled her eyes. Such a demanding man…

Then, she heard the horrific sound.

She heard the voices of other people. Then, there was a sound of an opened door.

She guessed that the voices came from the room near the emergency stairs. She heard footsteps and panic grew. The people only needed to take a turn on the corner to see her naked.

Sensing this, Sakura quickly slammed her hand on Sasori's apartment door. "Sensei, open the door now!"

"Only when you clasp your hands –"

"Fine, fine! I'm doing it already!" a desperate Sakura spoke. "Now open the door!"

The voices were coming closer...

Sakura's panic grew.

And Sasori enjoyed every ticking second.

"Oops, Haruno. I think I lost the key…" teased the cruel teacher.

Her face paled. "Don't give such crap as a joke!" Sakura screeched. Her heart was beating fast. "Hurry open the door before anyone could –"

"Slow down, Haruno…"

"You damned psycho! Open the door before –"

The neighbors were taking the turn on the corner…

…right after Sasori opened his own door and pulled Sakura in.

The pink-haired girl was slammed inside forcefully and her head hit the legs of a small table on his foyer. She groaned in pain and let out series of curses. But the target of his series of curses was ignoring her and only opened the door casually to gather up Sakura's clothes and flat shoes. He saw the questioning eyes of his neighbor, but Sasori only gave a careless, lazy attitude and slammed the door closed again. With the door closed, he returned his attention back to his student again.

She was still pissed off though. "Next time you're doing that kind of thing again –"

"Stand up and let me check your body, Haruno," he interrupted.

And although she was still partially angry with his attitude, Sakura decided to calm herself down and faced him with the same controlled poise. "If that's your wish…Master."

Sasori grimaced at that though. "I actually like the way you call me Sensei. 'Master' is too common nowadays. I believe you're also the type who wants to avoid such commonness. You will continue to call me 'Sensei', because I like the way it sounds so forbidden and demoralized."

She had to say she agreed to his idea. "Alright, Sensei," she breathed seductively as standing up. Without the risk of being seen by other people, she was more confident in showing her own body to him.

"You are really not that bad," commented Sasori. "It's a good idea to take off your glasses and let your hair loose."

"Oh, I always take off my glasses and un-braid my hair in places other than school. The nerdy appearance only works as façade though."

"Façade of what? Of your true identity as a whore?"

Sakura only smiled. She fingered the chain that was attached to the collar around her neck. Playing with the chain, she then gave it to Sasori –who took it more than delightedly.

Once the chain was back to the red-haired teacher, he began to have his control back. He strongly pulled the chain, walked to her behind, and pulled the chain again from her parted lags. So the chain that was attached to her neck was pulled down, pass her navel, pass her cunt, and slid between her ass. His laugh began as he rubbed the chain forward and backward her opening. The act turned Sakura on, obviously, but before she could feel the true pleasure, Sasori had jerked the chain again, that time, forcing her to follow him to one of the room inside his big apartment.

The room he led them into was the room that immediately turned the spark on in her.

It was a spacious studio with normal wooden floor and beige walls. But instead of normal furniture, what greeted her eyes were things that could only make her juices flow faster.

In that room was the shelf full of sadomasochism things. Sakura could see handcuffs, chains, ropes, knives, candles, vibrators, metal pin, gag, blindfolds any many, many other things in their own type and size. The other cabinet was only a little opened, but Sakura could peak the distinctive black and white uniform she would recognize as maid outfit. So she guessed that the cabinet was filled with costumes for role plays. There was also the noticeable large X-shaped, human-sized woods on the corner of the room. There was another long object that was unfortunately covered with black cloth so she couldn't tell what it was. Another big object was a table that looked more like a sacrifice table on the other side of the room. A queer shaped big cube andabig ball were also found in that room.

The cold andbighands came from behind and pinched her already erect nipples. "You like them, Haruno?"

"You have…" she gasped when the pinches got fiercer. "…such great collections."

"Thank you. I'll make sure your body will get accustomed to these collections," spoke Sasori as he nibbled on his student's earlobe. "But before we get to the main dish, we do the appetizer first."

"What do you mean?"

Sasori let go of his hold on Sakura. He walked to the object that was covered in black veil and yanked the cloth away. Sakura now knew what object it was. It was the medical bed that she often saw in the dentist, only with the head position much lower than the bottom position. It looked like a diagonal medical bed. Attached to the bed was the personal lamp and several other electricity and buttons that Sakura was not sure of.

"A friend of mine in the hospital gave it to me and I modified it a little," explained the red-haired man as he yanked the chain and dragged her to the medical, diagonal bed. He instructed Sakura to lie there and she obliged. It felt a little uncomfortable, as her head was nearly headed south, while her legs was positioned upwards. She occasionally slid away, but Sasori attached the belt around her waist, then forced her leg opened. They dangled on the side of the diagonal, high bed. But Sakura could see his intention. With this position, Sasori would be able to examine her cunt better.

Kinky, oh, and she loved it.

"I don't exactly hate pubic hair, but yours has to go," he told her and she could see that he was taking the shaving cream and the shave itself.

"You're going to shave me?"

"I'm quite experienced, don't worry."

Sasori was quick and effective on working. He applied the cream on the necessary part of her cunt and began to slowly shave her pubic hair away. Sakura had shaved countless times before, but it still felt weird to have someone else doing it to her. It also was a bonus how Sasori's digits oh-so-accidentally brushed on her clitoris. She supposed he wasn't entirely that serious when he said he wasn't going to provide her any pleasure. She must say that he was kind enough to keep on pleasuring her and she hoped he would maintain the kindness.

Although, of course, cruelty and harshness wouldn't be rejected either.

The teacher quickly finished his job as he wiped the remaining cream of her now hairless cunt. "You are very clean right now. Pink and healthy. You want to see?" he asked as putting down the razor and lifted a medium-sized mirror, reflecting to Sakura the sight of her clean pussy. It was such a queer, queer action, but then again, as a queer woman, she wasn't completely opposing it.

"Now, before we start, I still need to do several examinations on you," Sasori spoke while taking down the mirror.

"Examinations?"

"To see whether you fit well enough for this project."

She frowned. "I thought we understand that this is _my_ project, to which _you have agreed _to."

"You annoying brat, I'm doing the examinations for your sake too. Since you're going to be my playmate for quite sometime, I need to make sure your body is durable, your body's maximum capacity. I rape and I don't care what happens to my victims' body. But since I'm going to need to use you over and over again, I need to know your limitation."

Sakura gaped her mouth opened. "How?"

Sasori was wearing the rubber, surgery gloves and took several stainless steel objects. "We begin by testing the capacity of your pussy," and with that he inserted a long stick into her hole.

**

* * *

To be continued**

**

* * *

A/n : **Just wondering, what are the color of Sasori's eyes actually? Is it the same in the anime and manga?


	3. Game Over

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning **: As usual, this chapter contains kinkiness and peculiarity. Although the lemon in this chapter is pretty normal and toned down, I think you all still deserve a warning.

Thank you for the reviews last chapters, folks! They're what pushing me to write faster. I'm currently already on the 7th chapter, so updates will probably be once a week, unless suddenly I have to change the whole plot.

**Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 3**

"This is to know the depth of your cunt and how far my penis can actually be inserted," he commented as pushing the long stick further inside.

Sakura's body jerked involuntarily and she moaned. "Oh my …"

Sasori pushed the stick deep –deeper than any dick or other object that had been inserted into her hole. Her head felt dizzy, but finally, he pulled back the stick –which, as she later observed, had measurements imprinted on it. It looked like a very thin, tube ruler and Sakura herself was quite curious of that certain measurement. However, before she could ask him the question, the teacher had inserted another object inside her womanhood. He hadn't prepared her at all and just mercilessly jabbed strange objects inside her sensitive hole. But perhaps, it was exactly what was on her mind. She loved his roughness, his ignorance, his passion. She chose him for that.

The next object inside her vagina was new to her. Sakura couldn't quite tell what it was, but she could feel the sensation. It felt as if there were two strong fingers scissoring inside her hole. She knew that from the form and texture, the things weren't Sasori's fingers. But the object surely did magic to her. She felt like the joined metals inside her private area were stretching far apart inside her.

"Urgh." She held back the moan. Her toes curled and her hand desperately looked for something to clutch. Since she was practically nude, Sakura only clutched on her own breast.

"This is to test how tight your pussy really is," explained Sasori as he added more pressure, stretching the metals inside her hole farther away. "Good, you're almost as tight as a virgin."

"It's…" Sakura tried to speak between her moans and gasps. "…my natural gift."

Sasori stopped the pressure the weird object was giving her, but he still left the object inside her –on purpose. And to the extent, he added his own finger inside. His long index finger reached up and Sakura's hip unconsciously buckled. The red-haired seemed to like the reaction, so he only pushed his digit deeper and curled his finger inside. Whilst doing so, his thumb grazed on her clit.

"You like it, dear student?"

Sakura's smile was big and cheeky, almost innocent –as if the real reason was put aside. "Of course, Sensei."

"Hn." The perverted teacher smirked as he pulled his finger out of her. He used his hands to grasps Sakura's dangling ankles and he stretched them wide, opening her even more.

The contraction of her inner thigh muscles was uncomfortable, but she decided to just trust him. "What now?"

"Testing how far could your legs can be forced apart," he told her. "Hm. You're too stiff. You still need exercise." And with that, he pried her legs farther.

She cringed. The muscles contraction wasn't exactly pleasant, but the way he parted her legs like that, the pressure of the metal object inside her womanhood felt much, much better.

After a minute or so, Sasori finally let go of his grip on her ankles. Sakura was both glad but disappointed that the discomfort was over, but at least, she knew that Sasori still had something in store. The red-haired teacher pulled out the metal object out of her cunt and without giving her womanhood any time to relax, he had inserted another object.

A vibrator.

He flashed her a smirk and she returned the same facial expression.

The vibrator was turned on and with a contented sigh, Sakura began to relax. "What now?"

The handsome man smiled wickedly as he took a measurement tape. "Time to really get to know your body size, Haruno. Lift your arms up."

She obliged immediately and almost excitedly.

Ah, the whore.

Sasori encircled the measure tape around her torso, let the tape cover both her nipples, before he took note of her real breast size. "I'm right. Calculatedly, you're still B-cup. Nearly C-cup, though. Don't worry, Haruno. With my constant exercise, I will make you a natural C-cup," he said, squeezing her globes.

"Thank you very much, Sensei…" She traced her finger tantalizingly on his thigh and although Sasori loved the sensation, his ego prevented himself from giving in to such early pleasure. Besides, it was he should be dominating, not her. So with a rough jerk, he pushed her hands away. Momentarily forgetting the measurement tape, Sasori opened a drawer on the nearest cabinet and pulled out a rope. Quickly and effectively, he tied her wrists together above her head.

"Now, we also need to test the sensitivity of your nipples," he said as glancing down to the pink erect buds. He sighed, "Yours are erected already. Calm them down."

She shot him a questioning look. "…How am I supposed to do that? My body's reaction is hard to control."

"I'll just give you a few moments to relax."

Sakura snorted. "What, Sensei? Do you think with the vibrator jammed up inside my vag and me being tied in such a kinky position _wouldn't_ turn me on? Even if you don't do anything, I will –"

"Fine," he interrupted, forcefully pulling the vibrator out of her. He also untied her from the waist bound and the ropes around her wrists that he had just secured moments ago.

She scowled. "I'm not asking you to stop those treatments…"

"I'm not here to pleasure you, Haruno."

"…Alright," Sakura sighed and laid her body on the diagonal bed, trying to be in the most comfortable position. Sasori was quite adaptive to the situation, as he realized that in order to momentarily calm her excitement, she needed to be in a normal position. He bent down a little and pulled down a handle slowly. Mechanically, the diagonal bed was moved down until it became a normal horizontal, examination bed.

"Stay there and calm yourself. I'm going to the convenient store for a while," he instructed her as he left the room, leaving the pink-haired girl inside.

Sakura blinked.

That guy… he left her.

The rapist, perverted, twisted guy still had the guts to leave a naked girl behind.

Sakura couldn't believe it. No man could refuse such temptation. And this was Sasori-sensei she was talking about! She knew him for his perversion and yet he…he…

Damn.

"Oh well," Sakura murmured, hopping off the examination table. There wasn't much for her to do while she was waiting for Sasori to come back. Of course, she was really tempted to check on Sasori's collections, but she decided against it once her resolve told her that she had better wait for the surprises Sasori had in store for her. Soon, she realized she needed to find something else to pass the time.

Haruno Sakura was an effective, diligent girl to begin with. She equally disliked the improper use of time, thus, she decided to just leave Sasori's secret room and got into his living room. She was sure that he had placed her bag there.

"Why don't we see…how inspiring Sensei truly is…" she murmured to herself as she took her pencil case, papers, and her manga drawing sets. After all, one of the reason she agreed to be Sasori's playmate was for the sake of her new manga. She was aware that her session with Sasori hadn't officially started, but since the guy had given her several warm ups, she just would like to know the temporary result.

She chose to remain naked while she was working on her manga, and she began the first stroke of her pencil, the first test of inspiration.

Sketch.

Erase.

Sketch.

Erase.

Sketch –

"This is not working," she decided, putting down the pencil. "No…inspiration. At all."

Her rational side told her that it was because she hadn't done anything with Sasori. Well, speaking of him, where was that guy anyway? Did it take that long just to go to the convenient store? He could have –

Her trails of thoughts stopped abruptly once the door swung open –revealing the red-haired teacher.

He frowned at the sight of her. "Why aren't you in that room?"

Sakura shrugged. "I wanted to draw. But I found no inspiration," she told him, standing up and approaching the guy. "Enlighten me, Sensei?"

There was no moment of waste, as Sasori dropped the plastic bag to the floor and crushed the girl's body to him. "I change my mind. How about if we just move to the main dish now? I can always do the nipple examination when I fuck you."

She sighed. "I've been waiting for you to say that. Now, fuck me."

Sasori took the cue and brought the girl's petite body and slammed her front side to the closed door.

Oh, the roughness.

She loved it.

Sakura moaned. "Yes, Sensei. That way, treat me that way…"

His big hands trailed upwards from her hip, easily snaking themselves around her globes. She let out a content sigh when Sasori's hand gnawed at the mounds. He was biting hard on the nape of her neck, and she was positive there would be kiss marks there the day after. Sasori's right hand left Sakura's breast, the hand traveling south to the wetness of her folds and slipping in. His digit knew where to touch, where to push, where to stroke. He had the natural talent to find her g-spot and Sakura immediately yelped in happiness as Sasori's finger caressed that extra sensitive spot.

"S-sasori…"

"Sensei. You will always address me as 'Sensei'…" he murmured to her ear.

"S-sensei…"

"Yes, student. Good student…" he complimented her as he yanked her hair down. Her head and back were arched in the uncomfortable position.

But the whore loved it.

"Fuck me, Sensei. Fuck me now…" she pleaded.

The pale-skinned teacher didn't say a word, but his hand left her breasts bare and he zipped down his pants. Sakura couldn't see from her position as her back was to Sasori, but she was certain that he had pulled down his boxers too. And judging from the hot flesh just near her opening, she knew that she would be granted the paradise soon.

He thrust in.

Sasori was merciless when he jabbed his organ inside, breaking her pussy. He had to admit that there was a slight disappointment that Sakura's virginal barrier was long gone. One of the sensations he was looking for by raping was the sensation to break the girls' maiden flesh for the first time. It wasn't that he had only had sex with virgins, but Sasori was just so used to the taste of the virgins, he was used to the screams of pain, the begging, the tears, the fear…

Sakura didn't provide him any.

His trail of thoughts was cut when he heard Sakura's loud moan.

He smirked as he thrust inside her with stronger force.

Sakura had to agree: Sasori was an artist.

He put devotion, instinct, and sense to each gesture. Every stroke was wild, not calculated, but always perfect in result. Those girls he raped must have secretly wanted him to do it to them all over again. Sasori was so damn good –gifted even. With him, Sakura was sure that she would be able to achieve what she had been looking for. He was rough, he was brutal, he was inconsiderate, he could pleasure her body, he was sadistic…

Another thrust from Sasori.

She moaned again.

Hard.

Then a glimpse of white attacked her.

Orgasm.

Wow, she rarely felt that. She would have to credit Sasori for this. With that she would be able to write again, she would be able to…

…the wave of pleasure slowly left her.

She heard pants. Her pants mixed with Sasori's. Sakura had to admit that it wasn't the physical exercise that made their breath that ragged –after all, what they did was only one quick session, not series of fucking. But she couldn't put aside the fact that it was the _emotion _rush that made her heart beat faster and her adrenaline kicked in.

As Sasori pulled out his member, Sakura came to a conclusion.

But misjudging something too early would lead her nowhere, so with a frowning face, she just turned around, not bothering to cover her nudity as she slowly pushed Sasori away from her. Sakura went to Sasori's living room table –the place where she had left her papers and manga drawing set earlier.

Sakura held the pencil and placed it on the paper.

And she waited.

She tried to remember Sasori's touch, Sasori's feel inside her, Sasori's words, Sasori's treatments…

…inspiration, come on, inspiration!

As the girl did her little meditation, the teacher only looked at her queerly. He had rolled back up his boxer and his pants; calmly approached his student. He sat on the sofa behind her and watched the still white paper. There wasn't any sketch and the pink-haired girl was shivering.

"I can't."

"Huh?"

Sakura took a deep sigh and put down the pencil. She then casually just turned around, sat on the table and watched her teacher intently. "I am sorry, Sensei. I have miscalculated."

Sasori was tempted to see how her own wetness dripped down on her manga paper, but there was the bewildered sternness of her jade eyes that made his eyes focus on those orbs instead of her pussy. "Miscalculated?"

The confusion on her emerald eyes were hidden momentarily as she fluttered her eye lids closed. She took a deep breath and muttered something that sounded like "okay, how to put this" before the student finally opened her eyes again. "Sensei, apparently I have judged us wrong."

"_Us?"_ he repeated, somehow disliking the idea of her tying them as one entity.

"You can't provide me with what I want."

There was a pregnant silence after the words rolled off her pink lips.

Sasori stared in disbelief to the girl. What was she saying? What the _fucking hell_ was she saying? Did she doubt his ability in sex? Was she saying that he couldn't give women pleasure?

Sakura seemed to realize the meaning of the angry and offended stare Sasori was giving her; thus she quickly rephrased her words. "I'm not saying that you're not good in bed. I'm just saying that you can't give me the inspiration I need to write the manga."

To him, it sounded the same. She still doubted his ability.

"You're rough and brutal," Sakura continued. "Merciless and twisted. And you look devastatingly handsome too. But you can't give me the feeling of…terror. What I am looking for, Sensei, is the sensation of being raped. The humiliation, the fear, the helplessness. But you…" she sighed. "You didn't scare me enough."

"I didn't scare you enough?"

"I just…don't find what I want in you."

"But you said –"

"I was wrong, Sensei," she said, gathering her drawing manga set into her bag. "Or maybe I was and still am right about you. It's just that the situation won't provide me enough inspiration. We…connected too much, but a rapist and his victim _don't _feel the connection, Sensei. That's why I can't do this with you."

He snorted. "You won't be able to do this kind of project with anybody then, whore."

Sakura shrugged and went back to where her underwear was. "Well, I'll just find –"

"You _love_ to be raped. If your paradigm remains that way, then you will never truly feel raped. The essence of rape is when a girl doesn't have any control, when a girl _doesn't want it _to happen. You, on the other hand, Haruno. You want it, you yearn for it. Thus, whatever you do, whoever you do it with, you won't ever feel being raped," he pointed out.

Perhaps he was right.

But…

Suzuki Hasegawa couldn't just die.

She had to protect it.

Even if it meant she had to insult his man's ego.

"It's just that I haven't found the right one, Sensei. How am I able to feel raped if what you did was just…_that._ _You _are the one who couldn't play the role. You couldn't bring me the fear, you couldn't bring me the terror. You've failed being a rapist, Sensei," she spoke casually, sliding her bra back on and easily putting on her top.

Sasori laughed cynically, watching her pull her jeans back over her legs. "I am sorry, Haruno. How was I able to get the inspiration to ravage you when what you did were just moaning in pleasure? You never screamed, you have never ignited the urge within me to violate you –"

"That's because _you _didn't create enough suspense –"

"No. That's because you fail at being both the innocent virgin and the seductive whore. You don't know your role yet you ask for the most impossible thing."

"No. It is _you _who –"

"Silence, student. You are the one who is impossible."

"Either way," she quickly spoke up before he could interrupt her once more. "We don't click. We can't do this cooperation anymore. I'm sorry that I've wasted your time, but thank you anyway, Sensei. See you on Monday. I'll be back to the diligent, invisible student once we meet again." Sakura walked towards the door, leaving his apartment, and closing the door behind her.

Sasori stared incredulously at the closed door.

Game over.

**To be continued**

A/n: I just want you all to know that I _need _to do this kind of ending for the chapter. I know that this fanfic will consist of mostly and 90 % scenes of sex/rape and that it's really a PWP (plot, what plot? Or porn without plot), but somehow I still feel the need to add plot, to develop Sasori and Sakura's interaction. Because regardless of what you may think, I still take the development of Sakura and Sasori's non-sexual interaction very seriously.

I won't do romance though, as the essence of this fanfic is for its kinkiness brutality and I do think that if I want to do romance, I can do it on my official account, not in this present account.

Why I ended this chapter this way is because… I think it's what the Sakura in this fanfic will do. For a girl who enjoys being raped (honestly, I am not sure if there's a girl like her) I think she will come into such conclusion. I also intentionally made the sex session between her and Sasori to be rather quick and non-descriptive, since it was exactly the way I wanted the sex to be portrayed: a good sex, but nothing too memorable. Sakura needed to think that way.

Well…point being of my rambles is that…I want you to understand of my decision to 'cool down' the story like that. You want heated things? Be in tune for chapter 4, where I will raise the tension again. *wink.


	4. Trained

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

Warning : This chapter contains mature content, sexual harassment, public humiliation, and…well…other things that are not suitable for kids.

Notes : Thank you for all the heart-warming reviews… Oh, and if you want to review, you might want to put your alias/pen name or something. There are several reviewers that gives me review but don't put up the name. It's alright if you want to keep your anonymity, but I just feel bad not knowing your names.

Beta Reader : **DarkSacredJewelXoX **(Thank you Jewel-san!)

* * *

**Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 4**

**Trained**

**

* * *

**

Monday greeted her once again.

Sakura sighed in annoyance. Going to school was never part of her favorite activities. Sure, she was the diligent girl, but it was something she did out of obligation, not passion. It didn't help either that she had spent the night before struggling for some new ideas for her manga that she had slept _really _late. Lack of sleep always did injustice to her. Her head throbbed and she was just so sleepy, but she couldn't just skip school anyway. For some reason, despite her true nature as a bitch, she really didn't want her public image as the diligent student to be tainted.

Her house was not located near from her school. She had to take the train every day to go to school. But it was at least fortunate of her that the train station was not far away from her school building.

So, just like every other boring day, Sakura got into the train on her usual time and stood her usual spot. There was no chance for her to get the seat, so she would have to endure the journey to school standing.

The train moved.

Sakura fixed her thick glasses (her vision was normal, really. Glasses were just part of her camouflage) and took out the book she had from her bag. It was one of her grandfather's works. Only that it wasn't the porn stuff. Sometimes she kind of regretted why her grandfather was only known as the Japan's renowned porn mangaka, while he had actually written several novels that were worth rivals to them.

Well… at least as his grand daughter, she didn't miss any of his works. The one she was reading was actually her favorite –one that she had read at least three times.

The train stopped at one of the stations and more people got in. The rosette-haired girl took another step closer to the train's closed door (the doors that were not being operated and always remained closed), fixed her standing position, and got back to the page she was reading.

It was then…that she felt it.

A hand was groping her butt.

Sakura widened her eyes.

She wasn't new of that kind of train sexual harassment. Her grandfather had several times drawn mangas about that. But to experience it herself…she had to admit that it was the first time. After all, she was the nerdy looking girl and she always managed to make sure her uniform hid all her valuable assets. Her school uniform's skirt was always on the knees level (sometimes, even longer than that) – just the kind of outfit that would have never attracted any molester.

Then, there was a small slap on her ass cheek.

Sakura almost let out a gasp.

For a girl who was not afraid to be raped, minor sexual harassment on train was not something she minded. But she was simply in a sour mood and she was always against any kind of public display of so-called-affection. Sakura knew that a normal girl would just remain silent –too afraid to do anything and just let the molester do whatever he wanted.

But she was not any other girl.

She was the one who decided when, where, and to whom she wanted to have sex with. And it was certainly not some middle-aged, ugly –

"Hello, dear Student," whispered a voice right behind her as she felt a pinch on her butt.

Sakura's jade eyes widened at the familiar voice and she turned slightly around to catch the glimpse of that red hair and the face that only belonged to one immoral teacher.

"Sasori-sen –ugh!" she grunted once she felt Sasori's hand squeezing her ass hard.

Very hard.

Very, very hard.

"Lovely ass, Haruno."

"Get your hands off me, Sensei," she whispered.

Sasori raised a fake questioning eyebrow and he leaned down to whisper back on her ear, "That's surprising. Don't you just love this kind of situation?"

She glanced at the situation around her. There was another male student (from a different school, judging by his uniform) on her left and an office lady on her right. The office lady was not facing her and she seemed to be using the headphones. There was no one in front of her, but behind her, of course…the red-haired devil himself. Nevertheless, sex in train was never part of something she favored.

"Yeah, but not on such a public –"

He tore off her panties.

Oh that damned son of a bitch.

The sound of the ripped panties made several other salary men and other people inside the train to look at her direction. She blushed deeply although knowing that due to the crowd, nobody could really see what his hand was doing inside her skirt. However that didn't justify whatever act he was doing to her.

Sasori could act well, though. So casually, so normally, he acted just like the others –looking for the source of the ripped clothes. Once he sensed that people had shrugged the matter off, he concentrated back on Sakura again. "I've been thinking of your words, Haruno and I am just so eager to prove you wrong. Even when it's to you, I still could perform my art. It even adds the challenge, don't you think?"

Sakura flashed a smile and tried to turn back to face him, but Sasori's other hand just pushed her forward until her torso hit the glass door softly. The door she was leaning onto was the one designed not to be opened, as the exit and entrance doors were all located on the other side of the train.

Another man behind Sasori looked at her weirdly but again, the teacher coated his act well as he two-facedly muttered, "Are you alright, Haruno? You've got to be careful when you're standing on the train."

Hypocrite bastard, Sakura thought irritably.

"Sensei," she began slowly. It was perhaps his luck that the train was pretty noisy that day. Their conversation was hard to eavesdropped on, especially when the two mostly exchanged words by whispers and mutters. "I think I've made my point clear last Saturday. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"That's cruel, Haruno. Just when I begin to have interest in you?"

She snorted. "You don't have that kind of interest in me. It's just you and your stupid man ego."

"Perhaps that. Or perhaps, I truly have developed a new kind of interest on you. I am a professional rapist. Even I can make you scream in terror. And I'm going to prove you that."

"FYI, that's called a bruised ego, Sensei. And you said it yourself. I enjoy being raped that much that nobody would be able to make me felt traumatized enough."

"Under normal circumstances, yes, maybe you're tough to be conquered. But I've analyzed you and I know your weakness."

"My weakness?"

"You hate being publicly humiliated, Haruno."

And as if to emphasize his point, his hands suddenly went to her torso and yanked her shirt opened, several buttons flew away.

Sakura _nearly _shrieked.

The train was even noisier than before, nobody really heard the sound that time…except for that one guy – the student from a different school – who was standing right beside Sakura and Sasori.

The boy widened his eyes in surprise as he witnessed how the older man tried to rip away the girl's uniform.

Sakura pried her gaze away, too embarrassed to say or do anything, while Sasori, on the contrary, bent down to the boy and whispered something.

Next thing Sakura knew, she felt additional hand inside her uniform's blouse.

Damn.

Whatever Sasori had spoken to that boy from another school, he surely had gained himself an ally.

The boy's hands were clumsy –nothing to be compared to Sasori's expert ones. But molestation was still molestation. The young boy was more than eager to snake his right hand upward to her breasts and played with the hem of her lacy bra. His rather sweaty hand nervously went under the cups of her bra and played around with her nipple. Although Sakura loved such kinky situation, again, she was not one who supported the –

"I got the idea once I remembered how cute you reacted when you were afraid to be discovered naked by my neighbors," whispered Sasori. "Plus, judging you psychologically, there's got to be a reason why you chose that geeky appearance. You want people not to expect the true whore inside you. That's how I conclude how public image is very important to you. That's why I decide to just use it against you," he spoke calmly as his hands trailed inside her skirt again. With her panties gone, he had all the access to touch her already wet cunt.

Sakura's legs shuddered once she felt both of Sasori's hands were prying open the lips of her sex.

Blood rushed faster inside her. "S-Sasori you bas –"

"Ah, remember. It's 'Sensei', Sakura. How rude can you be?"

"Damn it you man-whore. You –"

Her complaint was cut once she felt his finger slipped inside.

Did she ever say how good Sasori's fingers felt inside her?

Her breath was ragged and Sakura slammed both palms of her hands to the glass window. She just had to endure not groaning or moaning, but Sasori was just…he was just…

He cruelly separated her labia farther and even instructed the younger boy to have a dip in on her wet pussy.

The boy was not even finished playing with her nipple, but he was more than pleased to join Sasori's finger inside her.

"How does it feel? The finger of a stranger inside you? On a busy morning train?"

Oh it took all her will power not to punch Sasori. Sakura sensed that the office lady with the headphones, who stood beside her, was starting to have her suspicions. She couldn't let anybody know. Sasori was right: She cared so much of her public image. She just had to stop this.

"This is not funny, Sensei. If you want to ravage me, fine. We can do it later in private," she whispered back as her hand trailed south and sneaked inside her skirt too. Hands were already gathered there and Sakura immediately grabbed one hand (that apparently belonged to the student guy) and forcefully pulled it away. The boy let out a disapproving 'tch' but Sakura's jade eyes were warning him enough not to meddle her business. The boy gulped (he was cowardice enough, apparently) and he slowly just took back his hand away from Sakura's skirt and rested it nicely by his side again.

Good. One hindrance out. Now the other, the harder part…

Her hand immediately found Sasori's wrist and she forcefully tried to pull his hand away. It was almost to no avail. He was strong –and he had determination, unlike that boy.

"Sensei…" she tried to test her negotiating skills. "You also care about public image. You surely don't want me to scream 'molester', do you? Your family certainly won't approve that."

"You dare to try that, Haruno?" he challenged back. "How about if before that, we give that man over there a free show of your wet cunt first, hm?"

"You wouldn't –"

"You want me to rip your skirt off too? No pro –"

"Don't!" she hissed.

He laughed as he inserted three fingers inside her hole. Sakura's body involuntarily jerked. The office lady beside her was truly having her suspicions now…

Sasori's fingers inside her vagina were stretching her inner walls, while his thumb was stroking her clitoris raw. It took all her willpower not to moan.

"You're dripping wet. Very, very wet, Haruno," commented Sasori.

Yes, she could feel it. Her natural liquids were trailing their transparent path down her thighs, down to the –

"Your juice is even falling on the train's floor, Haruno…"

"Get your hands off, Sensei. I am serious. I_ really _don't want –"

"Exactly, Haruno. Exactly. This is finally what you're looking for, right? I'm doing this _against _your will, and that, is rape. Of some sort," he snickered. "Why don't we test how far my hand could be inside your tight pussy?"

Her eyes grew wide. This could be kinky, this could be good –_if only _the bastard chose to do it in _another _place.

Sasori inserted his fourth finger.

Her knees went weak but Sasori's hand was supporting her butt so she did not fall to the floor.

"Alright," she whispered through ragged breaths. "What do you want?"

"I just want to help you. Oh, and I also want you to take back the words you said to me last Saturday. I am a very, very capable man, Haruno."

"Fine…" she struggled to speak when Sasori pinched her clitoris hard. "We will re-start our cooperation. A-and I take back all my words…"

"Good student," he complimented as pulling out his fingers from her and used the very same hand –the hand that gleamed with her liquid, if one looked close enough – to pat on her pink head. "The train is going to arrive at school's station soon. You probably want to try cover up your torn shirt."

She wanted to glare at him. Exactly._ Torn _shirt. How would she able to –

"Just button up your school blazer," he spoke. "And you can wear your vest once you arrive in school."

Sakura spoke nothing when she did what he had suggested. But then, she remembered one grave problem.

"What about my underwear?"

Sasori smirked. "Oh. It's torn and safely tucked inside my pant's pocket. You're gonna have to go to school without wearing any underwear today."

"You bas –"

Before she could mutter any protest, she felt that Sasori's hand had crept down again. Fingers were parting her labia and that time, he inserted another object inside her pussy. He pushed the object far upward –it would really prove to be hard to take that object out.

"What the –"

As fast as his hands had sneaked inside, Sasori's hands were now already outside her skirt. One was safely tucked inside his pants pocket, while the other one was holding something –a very small remote control. Sakura didn't need to ask for what purpose the remote was because once his finger pressed on that red button, something inside her cunt buzzed.

Vibrator.

A wireless vibrator which was put so high inside her and whose remote control was in her wicked sensei's hand. "I would love to see how you struggle to keep your natural liquids from falling on the school's floor with this vibrator inside and no panties on."

"Sensei, you bastard…" she full-heartedly cursed the twisted man.

Sasori only cruelly smiled as he pressed the red button again. The buzzing inside her stopped and he spoke, "Of course. I won't let you feel the vibration every time. But I just want you to remember that I can turn the vibrator on and off anytime I want. We'll see how you react to this, Haruno," he paused to look around –to see that the train had finally arrived on the station nearest to their school. "Look. We've arrived. Let's walk out, Haruno. You surely won't want to miss this exciting day at school, will you?"

**

* * *

To be continued**


	5. Biological Need

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning : **I might be the type of person who can't distinguish 'kinky' and 'extremely weird', so perhaps the content of this chapter may be extremely bizarre and insulting for you. I apologize. This chapter onwards will always have queer adult-sexual contents. Read at your risk.

**Beta Reader : DarkSacredJewelXoX **(Thank you very, very much Jewel-san!)

* * *

**Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 5**

**Biological Need**

**

* * *

**

One week had passed since the deal she met again with Sasori that morning on the train journey.

She had to admit that things were progressing up very well. Although the teacher hadn't been able to give her the inspiration on their first encounter, but after that certain morning on the train, inspiration had flowed freely inside Sakura's mind –and the pretty girl found no difficulty into pouring the ideas on to the new manga series she was working on. Sakura didn't know what response she would get for her brand-new work, but her editor liked it so she supposed this new project had potential.

It was true that she hardly found time to have sex with Sasori after that day, but at the very least, she got to see him twice a week in biology class and he always made sure he had something on his perverted mind.

It had been enough to give her the inspiration.

True, she still hadn't been able to fully be the _unwilling _victim. Sometimes she pitied Sasori;she admitted that he was dealing with a queer project with her. All girls he had raped were always reluctant. But her? She was eager and enthusiastic about it. Sasori was right, it could hardly be counted as rape when she was so damned willing. Heck, she hadn't even once let out a terrified scream –all that were ever out of her mouth were either curses or pleased moans.

She supposed she had to admit that Sasori was right.

She would never feel raped, no matter with whom she had sex, no matter what kind of treatment she would retrieve.

But well, he had found her weak spot.

Humiliation.

No matter how bitchy she was, she couldn't stand being embarrassed. She let her public image to be ruined. She didn't have a family to scrutinize her every move like what Sasori's family did, but she personally was against any kind of idea of revealing the true her to the world.

Sasori knew this, and used it well.

Like…now.

He asked her to answer the question on the white board.

If there was anything, prior, he had _never _asked her to do anything. Sasori was always attracted to the beautiful ones, and she had to admit, that she hadn't been able to make it to his list before she showed him the real side of her.

Sometimes she regretted that decision.

Because now he took every possible opportunity to embarrass her in front of her class.

Just like last Monday, Sasori had made sure that whenever Sakura was to enter his class, she would have to wear no panties. He specifically instructed her to go to the biology class earlier than any other of her classmates, to then take off her underwear and deposit the clothing to him before finally he granted her the permission to sit back on her usual desk. Her classmates would barge in minutes later and the lesson would start.

Biology was actually the subject that Sakura liked and mastered quite well. Thus, it was never a problem when her teacher (in this case, Sasori-sensei) asked her to answer the question on the white board. As the matter of fact, she had secretly been looking for opportunities to show her brainy side. What she hadn't been looking for, of course, was the opportunity for Sasori to take advantage of her.

Like now, he called her in front of the class, and just when she was approaching the white board, he oh-so-accidentally dropped the whiteboard marker.

He did it on purpose, she knew it.

"Haruno, could you please pick up that marker?"

She knew his intention. He wanted her to bend over to take the marker, so that way, her butt would be raised high and her creamy thighs would be for her classmates to see. If they were lucky, they would also be able to take a peek of her shaved pussy –as Sasori made sure no fabric was covering her little asset.

Sakura was not stupid though.

Instead of bending over his way, she decided to just kneel down to take the marker, and stood straight up again in the manner that would allow nobody to see her bare womanhood. Sakura then headed to the white board and finish the biology problem brilliantly. Sasori had to silently compliment the girl. For one as lust-driven as her, she truly did pay attention to the lessons. His respect, however, soon turned into irritation as the girl flashed him a challenging look –one that was enough to turn him on and piss him off at the same time. How he really, really wanted to slam that bitch into the desk and fuck her in front of the whole class. But despite his heinous personality, he still had his own level of wisdom. Waiting, as much as he hated it, was still in order.

The long awaited bell rang.

Biology, that day, was the final subject. All other students had eagerly taken their leaves, but Sakura remained in that cursed room with the equally cursed teacher.

"Trying to humiliate me in public again," she snorted. "It's not the wisest choice, Sensei."

She sensed him approaching her from behind. Sakura was about to turn around to face him but then Sasori's hand covered her mouth. With ease, he then lifted the girl's body off the floor. She gave a yelp, but it was only a yelp of surprise, not a yelp of protest. After all, this was what she had been waiting for. Although he constantly teased her the past week, they never truly had a session because either she had deadlines with her manga or he had another important family/business/political meeting.

This would be the fist time again after their quickie in his apartment last week.

Nice.

He grabbed her carelessly. Instead of carrying her over his shoulder, bridal style, or usual lifting, Sasori chose to lay Sakura's weight on his upper arm where he positioned her so her cunt touched his arm. To her, the feel of his cold arm on her hot cunt felt comforting. To him, on the other hand, the feel of her shaven cunt immediately made his dark pants felt too restrictive.

Equally as eager, Sakura had used her free hands to take off her glasses, threw them aside (they were plastic anyway), and unbraided her long pink hair. Sasori always had a slight distaste of how this girl could be that enthusiastic when she was about to be savagely violated, but since they both had came into mutual understanding of their special circumstances; he decided to just ignore her enthusiasm.

He carried her to the table placed next to the window and instructed her to sit there. She obliged and only watched as the older man pushed the table towards the wall until Sakura's hand could touch the window of the biology room. She waited patientlyas she gazed at the ground below out the window. School had ended and there were still many students walking out from the school building towards the gate. It was a warm afternoon, the sun ray still peeked into the biology laboratory –just the perfect weather to relax and –

Sasori tore her school shirt again.

"You really should be more considerate, you know. It's the second shirt that you ripped off."

"From now on," he murmured as kissing the hollow of her neck. "I'll provide you with your uniforms. So tearing them, burning them, and discarding them are all my privileges. And that…" he slipped the scissor between the valley of her covered breasts. With a movement so swift and casual, he cut her bra open. "…applies to your bras and panties too."

Her instinct was to first cover up her exposed torso. Her nipples were still covered, but a great amount of flesh was not that lucky.

Sasori chuckled at that. He knew perfectly that the girl didn't have any problem with being stripped naked, but she had _all _her concern weighted on public image. That was…actually his aim. It wasn't unplanned that he positioned her just behind the glass window that directly faced the school yards.

"For the umpteenth time, Sensei, do not –" Sakura was about to grab the nearest curtain and draw it closed, but Sasori's hand was faster as he jerked the curtain away from her grip.

"You are to show no modesty, Whore. This is your display glass. Now stand up, and don't you dare cover any of your beautiful assets."

Last week on the train, she had no advantages, but this time there were only the two of them and she could just step out of the game (_her_ game) if she wanted to. "Close the curtain first, or I won't provide you any fun." She gave him the ultimatum as she tried to get off the table.

But he stopped her again.

"Sen –"

With a force so brutal, Sasori pushed Sakura's body until her torso was pressed against the glass. Before she could mutter a single protest, Sasori had pulled her arms away and clasped them behind her back with a pair handcuffs and forcefully grabbed her left leg. She knew that he was going to tie her leg to the legs of the table, but she really didn't want him to take advantage of her body in such position where half population of school could see her. Thus, she used her left leg to kick him away.

She managed to kick him on the chest and secretly wondered whether she kicked Sasori too hard or not. Oops, she really didn't mean to hurt him, but he really had to learn when –

"Enough of your game, Whore," he muttered dangerously as he grabbed her neck, choking her until she literally couldn't breath.

Her fingers clawed frantically on his hand grip around her slender neck.

He was serious.

This damned psycho was serious.

"Do you get it?" he whispered to her earlobe.

Even with the lack of oxygen and the dizziness that started to attack her, Sakura managed to let out a nod. Seconds later, Sasori finally let go of his grip around her neck. Sakura wasted no time taking a big gulp of oxygen. She coughed hard and glared at the red-haired teacher. With a voice so hoarse, she muttered, "What the –"

He ignored her (and she learned that it was one of his characteristics, non-feminist bastard he was) and calmly only grabbed on her leg once more. She almost spontaneously tried to kick him again, but remembering how hazardous he could be when he was in a foul mood, Sakura only obliged when he tied each of her leg to the table. Her legs were spread wide in an uncomfortable fashion, and she was positioned so that her body faced the transparent glass window. Inwardly, she prayed that no students or nobody decided to turn around and look up to the windows of the biology lab. The room was located on the second story, but she supposed a sight of a half-naked girl would still be scandalous enough if any was to see it

"You don't need this," he told her, using the scissors to cut down the straps of her bra.

Sakura closed her eyes in mortification as her bra fell to the table.

"You don't want to ruin your image as the teacher, sensei…" she told him. "If any were to catch me in such situation, it would be you to blame. I could just fake an act and told everyone you were the one responsible."

Well, he was _still _the one responsible.

His answer was by pulling the curtain, but before Sakura could heave a relieved sigh, Sasori stopped drawing the curtains once the cloth neared her. All the windows of the biology room were covered _except _for the part of window where Sakura was pressed against.

She grimaced. Everybody still could see her half naked that way.

"You seem to forget." He casually started the conversation as cutting down the rest of her white shirt off. "I have strong back ups. Nobody can touch me."

"Someday you'll taste your own defeat, Sensei…" she told him when he cut her tie.

There, she was completely topless.

He snickered. "Don't speak as if you're the complete victim, Haruno. Your hypocrisy sickens me," he continued as trailing the cold steel of the scissors down –heading to her skirt. Like an expert barber, he cut the remaining fabric and discarded the ripped clothes to the floor. Now, not only that she was topless, but he really spared her no other modesty besides her own socks and shoes (which did nothing to cover the necessary part, really) _and, _he chose to position her on the place where, by chance, every student could see her womanhood and soft cleavages.

Not only that, but he also attached an extra rope to her handcuffs. Before she could comprehend what was going on, Sasori pulled the rope attached to her handcuffs and tied it to one of the legs of the other table. The tug made Sakura have to forcefully lean back uncomfortably at a 45 degree angle from the desk, her lower body shifted and her womanhood could be seen more clearly now.

It also didn't help how uncomfortable he was making her.

"What now?" she asked spitefully.

"I haven't had the time to play with your breasts. Now is the perfect opportunity. We can start again the test of your nipples sensitivity."

She snorted. "Don't ask me to calm my erect nipples again."

"I hope you can do that, but in case you can't, I still have other things to perform to your tits, actually. For example…" he paused as taking something from his coat's pocket: a lighter. He smirked devilishly and lit the fire in front of her nipples, shocking her. "…how much can you stand the heat?"

The fire was close enough to burn her pink nub and Sakura immediately retracted back. But her bound legs didn't provide her enough space.

It felt hot, burning, and she was honestly very afraid that her nipple would be permanently damaged. "Sensei, stop it."

He didn't.

"Sensei, stop it! It hurts!"

"That's my goal."

The heat was more than she could bear. Her body reflex made her body jolted involuntarily, trying to make her breasts as far as possible from Sasori's lighter, but the cruel man was more at ease. No matter how far she stretched her body away (as far as her tied position allowed her), he would just follow and continued heating up her nipple.

"Sasori you bastard!"

He only smirked lazily.

When the pain began excruciating and that she couldn't control it anymore, Sakura let out the first scream –which was quickly muffled by his covering hand anyway.

Hearing her scream, Sasori finally flickered the lighter off. He looked down at her red nipple and the hatred in her eyes. "There. If only you can provide me with more similar scream, your pain will actually be shortened. Oh, but next time, don't try to fake screams."

"I wasn't faking the scream." She told him the truth.

"Really? So…you're not as masochistic as you claim to be?"

She paid no attention to his words as Sakura only had her concern towards her violated nipple. Truth be told, she enjoyed the pain. But even when she could endure (and enjoy) the pain of being cut, burnt, raped, violated, Haruno Sakura was against any kind of treatment that will permanently ruin her body. As a girl, she took a great care of her asset –thus, someone burning her nipple for real was not the thing she had in mind. What if it left marks? She was so afraid that Sasori would –

"Relax. Like what I've told you, I plan on using your body over and over again. I don't want to play with a burnt nipple, so rest assured, everything will still be under my control."

Sakura shot him a disbelief look. She somehow had a feeling that he truly wasn't afraid to burn her nipple for real once he was bored with her.

He realized her discomfort was caused by her fear of her injured nipple. Well, he could grant her a treatment or two, Sasori thought as bending down and taking one nipple inside his mouth.

The moment his lips enclosed around the sensitive nub, Sakura immediately let out a pleasured sigh. Sasori's tongue felt wet, warm, and nice on her nipple. It was amazing how skillful his tongue really was, as he used it to carefully tweak her ached nipple. The sensation sent jolts of pleasures all over her nerves and she dared to think of nothing except the feel of Sasori's tongue slurping her nub like cherry. Sakura hissed a pleasured sigh and this urged Sasori on. He took a bigger, greedier intake of her nipple, making sure that her areola also disappeared inside his mouth, and began to suck.

"Oh…"

The feeling of her nipple being sucked by such an expert was flying Sakura high in immediate ecstasy. He began by sucking slowly, but as seconds prickled, the suck became more intense and harder.

She was slightly pained, but it was the kind of pain that she loved anyway.

"S-Sasori…"

He bit on her nipple, reminding her of what she should be addressing him as. Gasping, Sakura quickly took the cue and moaned the other word instead, "S-Sensei…"

Sasori sucked harder and harder, until Sakura had to maintain her posture to adapt for his hard sucking.

It had been almost three minutes that he sucked her nipple.

"S-Sensei…"

He sucked harder, much, much harder.

"Sensei, akh!"

"I am just wondering," he began, finally letting go of her nipple, although his lips still murmured against her breast's peak. "If I suck you hard enough, will I be able to taste your breast milk?"

"I am not pregnant. So my hormones wouldn't allow me to produce breast milk. You won't get any."

"But it's really been my obsession to drink maternal milk from a girl's tits," he slyly added. "I want it _so much, _Haruno. How about if I make you pregnant, hm?"

She shot him an alarmed glare and warned him. "Don't you dare –" That was one of the rules she had stated from her since the beginning of their cooperation. Either that he had to wear condom, or that he had to make sure in any way that his sperm didn't invade her vagina, or that their intercourses could only be conducted when she was not in her ovulation period. Pregnancy was never an option.

His pale hand suddenly grabbed at her other breast and he stared at her intently, seriously. "I mean it. I really want to suck your breast like a very, very hungry baby."

She grimaced and tried to get away from him –but again, her legs were still tied to the legs of the chair. "If you even _dare _to do it, I swear Sensei, I will –"

"I am kidding," he finally said. "I still think of the consequence of my actions."

To that statement, Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow. If Sasori was the type to consider the consequences of his actions, he would never rape those girls to begin with.

"But I'm serious about the breast feeding part."

Sakura gazed at her teacher uninterestedly. "Yeah, so? What you're gonna do about it?"

"I will inject your body with the hormones necessary for a non-pregnant woman to produce natural breast milk," he told her. "I have ordered the potion and injection and you'll be my first guinea pig. Can't wait to suck your milk empty, dear Student," he kissed the nipple fondly before straightening up his posture. "I would really love to continue this session. But I have an important meeting to go," Sasori announced as he walked behind her and unclasped the handcuffs. He put the handcuffs back into his coat's pocket, put the scissor next to her, and walked out of the room. "You can do the rest yourself, can't you?"

Without waiting for a respond, the sadistic teacher had shut the door.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Tutor Session

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning : **This chapter contains sexual situations, kinks, mild bondage, and...certainly other stuffs that are labeled mature.

**Notes : **I apologize for the late update, it's just that as I've written in my profile, this story is not my priority. And I've been occupied with other things too. I hope this chapter can make it up. I'll try to update faster, but I can't promise much.

* * *

**Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 6**

**Tutor Session**

**

* * *

**

As the supposedly straight A student, Haruno Sakura was the type that immediately went straight home after her school and courses end every day. It was Wednesday, she didn't have any extra courses that day, thus she was home earlier than usual. Home, to her, was only the place where she could lay her head to rest…or at some point where inspiration struck, a place where she could begin drawing all those manga stuff. The concept of a real 'home' had never been registered into her mind, and not that any of her remaining family member cared enough to keep the ideal family standard.

She never bothered to say 'I'm home' whenever she arrived to her house. Nobody would be there to answer anyway.

That was why she was pretty confused to find noises coming from the living room of her house. Earlier on the foyer, she also saw foreign shoes. Was her mother having a guest? But why was her mother at home at such hour, to begin with?

"Mother?" the girl called as she entered her living room.

Her jade eyes widened slightly upon the sight that greeted her. It wasn't (only) that her mother was home, but also because her mother was having the most unexpected guest.

"Sensei?"

Sasori, _the_ Sasori, was sitting there on the living room of her house, talking to her mother. She noticed that he had changed his usual dorky appearance into one that could easily melt woman's heart at first sight. He was wearing dark trousers, white shirt, black tie, and navy sweater. His hair was still in ruffled mess, but it was styled in the sophisticated fashion. He really looked like a model, she had to admit. But complimenting him was not that important. What was important was why that man there and –

"Ah, Sakura? You're home?" spoke the older Haruno. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Sakura frowned and reverted her attention to her mother. "Tell you what?"

"That you're going to that biology competition? I didn't know that you entered one!"

She didn't. She didn't know anything about that.

But she was 100 % sure that the teacher knew something about it. She glanced at Sasori and caught his signal to just adopt the story. "Err…yes, I…entered the competition."

"Splendid. You really should have told me earlier," exclaimed the mother.

To Sakura, it wouldn't differ much whether she told her or not (regardless of the essence of the news itself). She was almost sure that the enthusiasm her mother so unlikely showed at the moment must have something to do with Sasori. It wasn't that she had bad relation with her mother, but her mother was simply the type of person who cared more about her works, her social prestige,…and her newest boyfriend, rather than her own daughter. She probably wouldn't care that much even if Sakura was chosen as the valedictorian or anything.

"Akasuna-san has told me that you would need the parental permission, now that you have to intensively prepare the competition. I've told him that you can get all my required permission."

Ah. So that was his aim.

She smiled innocently to her mother. "Thank you, mother. That's very understanding of you."

The older Haruno immediately exclaimed. "Ah, look at the time. I have to go now." She then looked at her young guest and apologized, "I am so sorry that I have to leave you two. But I believe you said that today you also plan to have an intensive study session with Sakura?"

Sasori nodded. "Yes, your daughter must endure several trainings and lessons."

Behind her mother's back, Sakura smiled darkly at Sasori's words.

"Then make yourself at home, Akasuna-san. I am really glad that Konoha High has a teacher as dedicative as you are. I still can't believe that people from the Akasuna Family still want to dedicate their precious time to educate the young generations. That's very kind and thoughtful of you."

Sasori flashed Sakura's mother another polite smile. "I believe that it's through education that Japan's society can be improved. If there's something the least I can do, I want to contribute to my society that way, Haruno-san."

Sakura almost snorted at such lies. Oh, but who was she to complaint anyway?

But her mother bought the man's lie and Sakura couldn't really blame her. If Sakura hadn't discovered Sasori's true nature, she would have probably thought the same way as her mother –as the man before their eyes truly looked educated, polite, kind, and wise.

It was surprising how many good actors were there in her real life.

"Well then, I should probably leave you two to study. Good luck for the competition, Sakura. I'd most likely go back home late. You don't have to wait me for dinner. Oh, and Akasuna-san, thank you very much for your time and effort to help my daughter. And send my congratulations to your father for winning the regional election again last week. I voted for him too," spoke Sakura's mother as she stood up and took her purse along.

"Thank you. My father can only get elected by the helps of people like you. Safe trip, Haruno-san."

"Good luck for the study," muttered the older woman as she got out of the living room.

The highschool student waited until she heard the front door of her house swung closed. Once she heard the soft click (indicating that her mother had left the abode), she sighed and approached her partner. Sakura threw her bag away on the couch and casually sat on Sasori's lap as the man more than willingly accepted those lovely legs parted for him. "So…you've managed to steal my mother's heart."

"It's to ease the project, Slut. If somewhere in the future I feel the urge to abduct you, we will have our alibis," he replied as taking off her glasses and unbraided her smooth pink hair. He loved to ravage pretty woman. Her beauty should really not become a waste. "Now… it's time to show me your private collection."

Her hands trailed low to touch his broad chest, however, like what she had predicted; his hands stopped her from exploring his body anatomy more. It wasn't that he wanted to refuse pleasure, it was simply that he wanted to be the one in full charge of pleasuring and be pleasured. Thus, with a tired sigh, she accepted his rejection and only replied, "What collection?"

"Your collection of kinks? Gag, costume, whip, handcuffs…something like that?"

"I don't have one," she told him.

"Hm…Nosy mother?"

"Far from such. Mother never cares what I do. But I just have never owned such things. What, you don't bring any?"

"Sadly no," Sasori spoke as his lazy brown eyes gazed at his surrounding. "But worry not. A true artist always can make the best benefit of what is available."

"There's nothing kinky in my house."

"You just don't know yet," he told her as slowly peeling off her uniform. Oh, good. She was grateful that he didn't choose to tear it opened like his usual. Her tie came next and he instructed her to clasp her hand behind. Quickly, he used her school's tie to bind her wrists together behind her back. She smiled at him and he smiled back. His next destination was her skirt –which she helped to discard immediately. Sasori gazed down at her choice of panty. Unlike what she usually did, she chose to wear small underwear with thin ribbon on both sides. He only needed to slowly unknot the ribbon and slipped the garment slowly away from her womanhood to make her nether heat pressed to the bulge already forming behind his own trousers.

The softness and the patience of his movement were soon reverted to his usual coarse pull and tug. Without warning, he lifted one of her leg up and hoisted it up on his shoulder. The position made her grimaced in discomfort, but he paid no damn as he rolled down both her socks and threw them away. The only piece of clothing that was left on her was her bra. He was so very tempted to just rip them away, but he held back the desire. He could just use all the time later to –

The phone rang.

Sakura shot a bewildered look at her house phone and she clumsily got off Sasori's lap –much to the man's displeasure. With her hands tied behind, she had difficulty walking to the phone and even further difficulty to pick up the phone. Annoyed, she glanced at Sasori and instructed her teacher to give her help there. He was too lazy to move, but he realized she wouldn't give her much pleasure if he decided to dissatisfy her now (well, not that he ever needed her approval to do anything, but still…). Grudgingly, the red-haired stood up and approached the phone.

"Pick it up for me and hold it next to my ear," she told him.

He would do it, but he also had something in mind. "Spread your legs first."

She glared at him for such delay of time. But realizing that she had to comply with his order, Sakura huffed a tired sigh, but did as she was told –she parted her legs while still maintaining her standing position. Sasori casually then picked up the phone and pulled the receiver pass the gap between her thighs, before pulling the receiver up to her ear level.

Sakura shivered when the spiral telephone wire touched her opening. Shooting a glare to Sasori, she then responded to the call, "Hello?"

"Dear God, Sakura! Why did it take you that long to pick up my call?" the voice from the other end of the line said.

The student recognized the voice as her aunt in Hokkaido. "Aunt Shizune? Ah, sorry, I didn't hear the pho –akh!" the girl gasped when she felt Sasori was playing the phone cord on her womanhood. His left hand was holding the receiver next to her ear, but his right hand chose to move the long phone cord that passed between her legs forward-backward, caressing her nether area.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"I-I am, auntie. I'm fine…" she tried to be as convincing as she could and she undoubtedly try not to sound that excited with the way Sasori rubbed the wire onto her cunt.

"Hm… is your mother around?"

"N-no. She's not. You s-should just t-try to contact her…" she began to lose concentration as the phone cord was rubbed against her clitoris. Damn that Sasori! "h-her…"

"Sakura?"

There was a long pause when Sakura tried to gain back her voice –which was momentarily lost due to the pleasure Sasori was giving her.

"…H-her c-cell phone. T-try to contact her c-cell…akh!" she moaned when Sasori pinched her clitoris hard.

"Were you _moaning, _Sakura?" demanded Shizune.

"N-no, Auntie! I-it's just the…t-the… i-ice cream I'm tasting is so d-damn good that I –"

"Moan harder," whispered Sasori as he parted her labia, placed the phone cord between the fleshes, and rubbed the wire faster, harder.

"Sakura! Is that a guy's voice I've just heard?"

Oh boy, she was really going to kill Sasori… "I-It's the TV, Auntie! I-it's just the…" she bit her lips to prevent any squeal of pleasure when Sasori's digit thrust inside her again. "It's just the TV."

"Are you sure, Sakura?"

"Yes, I'm sure…Auntie."

There were seconds of suspicions hung in the air, but eventually, Shizune decided to give it away. "Very well, Sakura. I'll just call your mother's cell phone. Are you…really sure everything is alright?"

"E-everything is just fine, Auntie. You don't have to worry at all…"

"Well… if that's so. Bye, Sakura. Take care."

"You too, Auntie, Take care…"

Shizune finally ended the phone call.

Sakura heaved a relieved sigh, but her anger rose immediately and she turned around to the lazily smirking Sasori. "Are you _nuts_?"

"That's not the right word to use to your own Sensei, is it, Student?" he spoke calmly as rubbing the cord between her vaginal lips once more.

Now that the stress of being discovered by her aunt has passed, Sakura actually came to appreciate her teacher's initiative. "You really shouldn't have –"

"It's just so much fun," he smiled as finally pulling back the receiver and placed it back to its former device. "To see you like that. It turns me on," he spoke as touching the sheer gleam that was left on the phone cord and licked it. "Now, shall we continue?"

She gave him an affirmative nod and it was the cue for him to be back to action again.

Sasori grabbed the remaining end of the tie that was used to bind her wrist together and he forcefully pulled her along outside the living room. He dragged her along to the stairs inside the Haruno residence that led to the upper floor. He glanced at the stairways before landing his dark hazel eyes back to Sakura. The girl raised a challenging eyebrow and well…he was always up to challenge. Sasori picked the girl up and laid her body flat on the stairs' banister.

It took all her balance not to trip. The handrail of her stairs was actually pretty wide, but it was only still half of the wide of her back. With her tied hands, there wasn't much Sakura could do to control her balance. Her feet tried to compose her posture while Sasori took the remaining part of the tie and he tied it again to the railing of the stairs. He realized that it still didn't solve the balance problem, so he took off his own tie and used it around his student's body to secure her waist and tied it to the handrail too. Although her position was more balanced, but her legs still gave away.

He let out an annoyed sigh and left the scene –leaving Sakura trying to keep her balance on the stairs banister. Moments later, fortunately, the teacher was back, that time with her previously discarded school shirt. Already being tested to the verge of impatience, Sasori grabbed both of Sakura's ankles and drew them together. Her ankles were then pushed up on the banister until the heels touched her own butt. He then used her white shirt to secure her ankles together and tie the remaining shirt to the stairs' railing. Stepping back, Sasori studied his artwork and he had to smile. Sakura was tied on the queer position on the stairs handrail. She still struggled to find her balance, but the girl was quick to adapt her body to every peculiar position he gave her.

"Your knees, Haruno," he told her.

Realizing instantly what he wanted, Sakura drew her knees apart. Her bounded ankles might not give her the access to spread her legs wide, but spreading her knees away was enough to give him the full access to her bare womanhood.

"Perfect," he murmured under his breath before disappearing from Sakura's sight again. The girl realized that her teacher actually went to the small cabinet under the stairs, where she kept all the house cleaning equipment. She was sure that originally he didn't know what was stored there, but she always had faith in him to turn every single random object into something nicely kinky.

Moments later, the red-head showed himself again, and Sakura could see several things he carried with him.

First, dust feather.

He began by brushing the feather to her belly button…and up. The feather felt ticklish and feverish to her skin, but Sakura was more than eager to wait for the next stroke of the duster's softness on her skin. The ticklish sensation amused and aroused her at the same time. Sasori avoided her covered breast and only trailed the feather tantalizingly down her arm and on the crook of her waist. She laughed as he hit her ticklish spot. Sasori finally pushed her bra up, but he didn't brush the dust feather to her breasts…yet. Instead, he chose to leave the mounds and made a fine trail down her thighs and occasionally slipped the feather between her inner thighs. Sakura laughed some more.

He then put down the dust feather, much to her disappointment.

"Sensei…but you haven't applied it on my breasts," she complained, much like a true whore she was.

"You are not the one to decide what I want to do or not," he coldly told her. Sakura pouted but decided to just trust him again. And she was not disappointed, for the next object that Sasori showed her was…vacuum cleaner.

"Sensei…"

He contemplated whether the device was actually clean or not, but decided that well, it wasn't his problem. Sakura looked more than enthusiastic to welcome the vacuum cleaner anyway.

Although perhaps, to her additional advantages, he found no dust on the vacuum cleaner and concluded that the Harunos had used the device and cleaned it diligently and routinely. Bending down, Sasori then pressed the power button and the machine started to hum. He held the hose on his left hand, aimed the vacuum head to Sakura's breasts, and just like doing a daily chore, he pressed the edge to Sakura's breast.

Sakura's hips juggled automatically and she nearly lost her balance as she felt the sucking power from the vacuum cleaner. It felt good on her breast flesh, but it felt like heaven on her nipples. Sasori enclosed the whole nipple with the hose and set the suction power to medium level.

She moaned hard.

"Sensei….!"

"You like it, Whore?" asked Sasori as he bent down and set the suction power to maximum.

Sakura let out a very loud moan.

Her nipple was being pulled by such strong air. The sensation was driving her mad. It was actually rather painful and awkward, sometimes she was afraid her nipple would be sucked off completely, but the force of the suction level made her juices flew faster. For the moment it was all that matter.

She was disappointed when Sasori decided to take off the vacuum head off her nipples. But the process of pulling up the vacuum head off her peaks was actually the best part of it. The pressure of the vacuum almost made it hard for the device to let go of the pink nub. Sasori even needed to hold her creamy breast with his left hand and pulling away the vacuum head with his right hand to fully release her nipple from the device. There was a loud pop sound and Sakura found it comical.

Her legs felt like giving up. If it hadn't been for the shirt that tied her to the stair banister, she would already have slumped down to the floor.

But Sasori wasn't finished.

His erect manhood entered her.

He was coarser and rougher than the first time he did it. He was more merciless, more ignorant and it turned her on even more.

Oh dear Heaven.

It wasn't merely a moan now. It was a scream of ecstasy.

Sasori was calm while watching his student. He took back the dust feather and started working it on her breasts. He then began the conversation naturally, as if he was only doing a daily domestic chore of cleaning a furniture. "You truly are the world's horniest slut, aren't you? I've been wondering actually… how can a girl like you be this…improper? Not that I mind, really. But sometimes it puzzles me. Is it really only for the sake of Suzuki Hasegawa's project?" he muttered between his ragged breath.

And even when it was difficult to speak, she still mumbled out. "I am a slut…b-because… I enjoy being raped."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we all know that," Sasori commented as twirling the dust feather in circular motion around her right breast. "But it's still a bit radical, eh?"

Sakura nearly cried from the ecstasy. Inspirations flooded her brain, she really felt like she wanted to grab her pencil and pen right now, but at the same time, she just didn't want the pleasure torture to end. She knew that she still had several of Sasori's inquires to be answered. While she admitted it was hard to think at such position and situation, her subconscious actually shared more than her conscious allowed. Perhaps to a slut like her, being driven into the satisfaction of her carnal desire was much, much more effective than being drunk for the sake of telling a secret. She didn't need the alcohol to feel like…like she wanted to explode, like she wanted to share things, like she wanted to scream those nasty, nasty things…

_That _nasty _secret._

"J-just like t-that time..." she mumbled.

He looked at her uninterestedly. Adding more pressure to her vagina was more interesting. He grabbed her twin mounds carelessly and pushed himself even further and lazily questioned, "Which 'that time'? In the train? In the biology room?"

There was a laugh.

A maniacal one.

"This is much better than that time when I was raped!"

Orgasm was the best way to spill her deepest, deepest secret.

Sasori first thought that she meant only those times when he savagely violated her body, but something about the way she spoke, something about her tone, about that sudden twisted smile, about that sudden single _tear _on her eyes that made him immediately stunned.

"T-twelve!" she laughed like a mad man between her crazy moans. "I was fucking only _twelve _when that bastard raped me!"

She had his full attention.

"You were…raped before?" he questioned.

The laughing increased. "Yes, oh my, yes! And you know the irony, _Sensei? _ I was raped by my own elementary _teacher!" _the girl giggled. "Just like you, oooh... Just like how your fucking twisted moral made you raped those girls…those lucky girls, t-those pitiful girls, t-those…" she only smiled and sighed contently. Her moans and ragged breaths made it hard to comprehend her saying, but on the same time, her message sunk clearer than any of her words that ever entered his mind.

He looked at his student, for the first time feeling uncertain.

Frowningly, Sasori then pulled his penis out of her hole and watched her.

"Don't stop, Sensei…don't stop and…"

Her jade eyes fluttered close and she sighed a slurred, tired sentence.

"…And _please, _rape me again, Sensei…"

Sakura fainted after that.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/n** : wow. Darker than I originally thought it would be. Sorry. I'm just trying to give the littlest plot to this series of sex scenes. Or...so I hope this won't only be a PWP. This chapter is actually pretty 'toned down'. (Yes, the original version of the chapter contains a short scene that is even more absurd). I was just afraid that I crossed the boundaries too many times (yes, I certainly crossed the decency boundaries _too _many times). Anyway, review please? Thank you.


	7. Student Whore

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 7**

**Student/Whore**

* * *

In Konoha High, library was the place he liked to be, next to his personal biology room. Sasori had never liked the teacher's room and somehow he never truly felt the necessity to gossip and interact with the other teachers. He especially couldn't bear how those female teachers swooned at him and kept insisting to have conversation with him that somehow only related to his family. Library, however, gave him much more liberty and serenity. It was probably shameful that not many students choose to spend their time there, but to Sasori, the lack of interest was more preferable.

Lately, he found other reason why library could be quite interesting.

The two-faced nerdy girl truly lived up her act, he thought as studying the figure of that certain pink-haired girl who was sitting in front of him, reading books and seemingly the difficult ones. Sakura Haruno's favorite place in the school was the library. Now that he thought about it, Sasori remembered that he had seen that pink hair several times in the library. But she had not caught his interest back then, thus, that time to him, her presence didn't matter.

She had realized his presence and his stare, he knew. But he also knew that she ignored it on purpose. Not that he minded, really. It was a wise decision to maintain a professional relationship. To the eyes of the others, they had to look as if they were merely having a normal student-teacher relationship.

But ever since that incident in her house last week, he had several things in mind. It wasn't that he wanted to be a nosy person, but he just found her…peculiar. She had looked as if she was drunk (although he knew that she hadn't drunk any alcohol) when the little confession slipped out of her lips, then he couldn't really tell whether what she had said was true or not. Her unconsciousness also didn't help. He found also how suddenly he had lost the interest to ravage the unaware girl that time, thus after that little confession, Sasori only untied the girl from the banister, put back her clothes on, and seated her on the couch of the Haruno living room. He had left soon after. The little inquiry had not been answered though, as in their next meeting, she actually acted clueless. He was not sure whether she had done it on purpose or not.

"Does the prostitute still need to study? After you graduate, you can just make the improper use of your body as a living, can't you?" he asked in a hushed tone. There was no one around them, but the library keeper was several feet away from them.

Sakura lifted up her face and looked at her teacher. "I want to go to med school. I need to study." She hated school, but she loved to study.

"You want to be a doctor? Nice camouflage for a whore."

"Not as smart as the teacher camouflage, though," she flashed him the smile in with he returned darkly.

"Hm, I can already picture several kinky images. You… as the nurse with that kind of tight outfit."

"I want to be a doctor. Not a –akh!" she gasped once she felt the tip of his shoes touched her opening. Her hand furiously slapped the leg feet away, but he was persistent.

"You're wearing underwear again? You've got to learn that there is no use of it in my presence, Haruno." he told her.

"Well, you've got to learn to stop cutting peoples' words and to mark it on your mind, that I never like any kind of sexual intercourses in public!" she hissed.

His shoes pressed harder. "Liar. You love it."

"I do not," she stressed out as drawing her chair away, so that his foot lost contact with her nether area. She saw him snorted in annoyance and she just sighed. "In 5 minutes the library will be closed. Meet me on the hidden shelf over there in 15 minutes," Sakura said in final tone as standing up.

* * *

He seemed to be enthusiastic enough (or impatient enough, as always) that he was already there on their meet-up place when she got there.

Their last intercourse was last week on her house. He had left without saying a word and she had already been dressed when she woke up back then. Her crotch was already yearning for him. She supposed that his member was already waiting for her too, because the moment his eyes landed on her, he quickly slammed her body down to the floor and tied her wrist together above her head. He then sat on her stomach, although for the sake of more 'comfort', he decided to just use his bended knees that were both besides her body to stabilize his posture. Her clothing was opened. Sasori began with her top, by unbuttoning both her blazer and her shirt and parted the garment until her pink bras were visible. He didn't need much effort for her lower region, as Sasori only chose to flip open her knee-length skirt and rolled down her panty until it pooled on her ankles.

"Thank goodness you're not ruining my clothes again," she commented. "And it's quite rare of you to let me still wear my glasses and braided hair…"

He shrugged. "Well, I need to make sure you still look like a straight-A student, so your uniform partially has to stay."

"Why do you have to make me –"

FLASH!

Sakura blinked at the sudden bright light. Too fast for an orgasm, it was... it was…

She questioned harshly, "You took picture of me?"

He took the photograph that immediately came from the Polaroid camera. "Yes."

If only her hands were not tied above, she would just snatch away that camera. "I don't want any evidence, you idiot!"

"Relax. This will only serve as my personal collection."

"What if it leaks out?"

"I am not that clumsy."

"But –mrf!" her protest was denied as he slid his big hand to cover her mouth and he took another picture. He let go of her immediately to look at the outcome and he had to smirk. On that picture, her forehead wrinkled and her exquisite jade eyes shone in anger. "I actually begin to find you pretty even with those dorky glasses. In fact…" Sasori paused as unzipping his trousers and rolled down his boxer. His member was free. "…I'm quite turned on with your nerdy appearance."

Sakura gazed at Sasori's penis and she had to admit that it was the first time of her to see his member. Months prior, while she had been watching him raped those girls, the darkness of the room always prevented her to take a peek. And during their weeks of sexual plays, she had never been granted the luxury to see it either. It was either he fucked her from behind or that she was tied in the position where she couldn't see him well. And seeing the member for the first time, she had to admit she was not disappointed. She was very, very not disappointed, in fact. His length was normal, bigger than the average, but still normal and it was shaped perfectly.

Sasori noticed her stare and he smiled wickedly. "You want to taste it?"

She gave the sly smirk affirmatively.

"Then have as much as like, Whore," he told her as he took another step to be closer to her mouth, before jamming his member deep into her mouth.

He had to admit that her lips and mouth felt great. It was not the best blow job he ever had (the best one was when he raped that other non-virgin slut, Yamanaka Ino), but it was enough to make him hiss in pleasure and for several seconds, his mind actually went numb.

Sakura began by licking the shaft inside her mouth. Her tongue…God…her tongue felt hot and it burned him in a great way. She was improper, indecent, and not embarrassed –which made the whole sucking process wonderful. Especially when she sucked on his tip…. The back of her throat actually felt nice too. She was nearly gagged, but the sound of it actually drove him to push his member deeper and deeper (and she gagged even more), but the bitch looked like she was enjoying herself.

Moments later, he decided to end the little blowjob session, much to his and her displeasure. But what could he say? The show must go on.

Sasori ejaculated to her and his semen were splashed to her face –he only laughed and took another picture of her. "We're going to take lots of pictures for today's session," he told her as pulling her up into a sitting position. He then forced her to bend on her knees and spread her knees away. Since her skirt was not fully discarded, when the girl got into the position, the skirt fell back to cover her bare womanhood. He took care of it by rolling it up and stuck the garment on her skirt's band on her waist.

Flash!

At first she was really disturbed with the flashing light of his Polaroid camera. But as more shots were taken, Sakura actually came to appreciate the sensation. "So…you have a secret hobby of photography, eh Sensei?" she asked as doing the posing instruction Sasori gave her.

"Not really," he told her while he was cutting the rope that bound her wrists together. He thought that he would need her flexibility for the whole photo shoot session, leaving her hands free once in a while wouldn't be that bad.

"What do you do in your spare time then?" Sakura asked again as squeezing her own breast and leaned back in a somewhat artistic pose.

"I rape."

She chuckled darkly. "Other than that. Other than those sexual-related things you do. Or is it true that you're only interested in sex and nothing else?"

Sasori pointed his camera back at her again before responding the question, "I make and play puppets."

The little confession made Sakura blink her eyes twice in light bewilderment. "Puppets?" she repeated, not really seeing the relation between a rapist and a puppeteer. She had known him as a queer man with a deranged hobby, but she had never thought that he would ever be involved in that kind of activity. It was not something to laugh at (well, she couldn't even begin to think who would be that stupid to laugh at and mock such a dangerous man), but it was exactly something that puzzled her.

He seemed to notice the little information blurt out was not probably his wisest decision. He only showed that little secret to his close persons. Sakura Haruno was not his close person. She was a mere acquaintance, a partner for a while, his supposedly victim at that.

The thought reminded him of what he had to do and under what circumstances they really were. Sasori forced Sakura to sit back and made her lift one of her leg up. "Hold the back of your knee and kiss the knee cap. An stretch your other leg as far as you can on the floor. No –no that way. Lift it higher and straighten – no," he snorted in impatient and approached the girl himself and forced her body to adapt to the instruction he gave. She groaned in displeasure, and this was one thing that he had discovered about her. Although she was pretty much enthusiastic about sex, Sakura's body was very stiff. Typical kids nowadays, he thought.

"That hurts!" she complained. The painful stretch of her thigh's muscles was not the kind of pain she wanted.

"Well, adapt yourself to it," he demanded. He almost gave up at how stiff her body really was. Adding a mental note to make the next session specially to train her muscles, he then bound her knees and her neck together with a rope that was tied not too tightly, but tight enough to force her to kiss her own kneecap of the leg that was lifted high. He ignored her cursing and only got to his lying position, where he could see her pink labia exposed. Flash! Another photograph.

"Let me go now…"

"Not yet finished," he denied her and attached another rope to her other leg, this time, he folded the other leg in a queer position and tied it to her wrist.

The queer angle, the discomfort clearly shown on her face, her shown breasts and cunt… they all made him take more eager photos.

"Sasori, untie me –"

He slapped her breast and to the entertainment of his hazel eyes, he watched the mound bounce. "You forget how to address me right, Haruno?"

"Sensei, this really is uncomfortable –"

"Well, aren't you the whore? Whore's job is to bear the pain. An in your case, since you're a fucked up whore yourself, your task is to savor and enjoy the pain," he said as taking another picture, this time, he focused on her breast that was slightly red due to his hard slap seconds prior. He took the photo and swayed it for several seconds. The image appeared on the black photograph. Ah, those perky boobs, now he really had something to watch before he got to sleep every night.

"I enjoy pain," she repeated, slightly pissed on how man couldn't distinguish pain and discomfort. Pain could be enjoyed, but discomfort? "But this is not the pain that I want."

"Well, haven't we learned that when it comes to rape, it's never what you want?" he countered back.

Damn.

Sakura sighed in annoyance and only hoped Sasori would have the mercy to tie her in a different position. Her thighs got cramped already…

The teacher only sneaked behind her back and pushed her body forward by his shoes from behind. As expected, her pretty mouth was opened to let out some wailings again.

"Shut up bitch. Cooperate with me. I want to take picture of your ass."

The girl grimaced and squealed in utter displeasure of what he did. But with her bonded position, what could she do to neglect anyway?

Several flashes of light later, Sasori finally untied her free from all ropes. Sakura let out a clearly relieved sigh. The comfort was short-lived though, as Sasori quickly lifted her from the floor and dragged her away from the rows of book shelves in the library. He had clasped back her bra to place, but he chose to let her womanhood bare. Shiver went down her spine as she realized her appearance. Whenever she walked through the corridors of the library, Sakura had always looked like the perfect student with buttoned-up shirt, long skirt, and neat hair. The sensation of being forced to march with her panty long discarded, her skirt lifted up and stuck to her skirt waist band, with her shirt opened….it was surely a new sensation.

Sasori dragged her to the main study area of the library. It was indeed vacant, much to Sakura's relief. Nobody would witness the way Sasori lifted her up and slammed her back hard on the long table. The familiar pain of her head to the concrete object was both making her dizzy and excited. Her enthusiasm doubled once Sasori pulled out another something from the plastic bag he carried along.

"Legs spreader…" she mentioned the object lovingly.

Oh, twisted, twisted girl.

The metal bar was soon attached to her parted knees. His face remained calm when he tied the bar to her legs in a way that made her legs opened so wide for him, but his eyes couldn't hide the obvious lust he had when he saw the juice that already wetted her nether lips. Sakura silently thanked him for binding her legs in a more comfortable position. Perhaps he was just tired to hear her whines, she supposed.

Her opening was shown and Sasori jammed another object inside her opening, again without warning.

To feel something inside her was like a therapy for her. She sighed in contentedness. She didn't care that the object was not Sasori's dick or finger, and was actually far slimmer and it was–

"… a pencil?" she throated out when she tried to get up to see what it was.

He looked back at her innocently. "Yes. Learn and enjoy, dear Student," he spoke as shoving the object deeper inside.

While it didn't give her the complete fullness like what his manhood gave her, or it couldn't do much flexible movements the way his fingers could, since the pencil was in _his _hand, it turned out good too in the end. Sasori poked her cavern like a curious kid and he actually found the different moan the girl gave to be quite interesting. He had been doing the project with her for several weeks already and he supposed there were still things he wanted to discover from the girl.

…perhaps, in particular…that little inquiry.

"Tell me, Haruno," he questioned as he sat himself up on the table so that he could lean next to her chest and blew air to her covered breast. "When did the first time you lose your virginity?"

There was a dark laugh between quick moans –he concluded that her dark laugh was one trait that he actually really liked about her. "Why the sudden interest on me?"

"Well, up until that day when we did the session in your house, I have been having this belief that you truly are a deranged, twisted, sex-crazed woman."

"And…?"

The young teacher played with the lacy hem of her bras in slow and tantalizing manner. "…And I discovered that you are not exactly like that. You're still deranged, twisted, and crazy about sex –that's a part I love about you, don't change it. But I just found that you actually have…" he paused to give the tension…or to give himself the moment to nibble on her nipple through her lacy bras. "….you have motives to your character."

"M-motives?" she asked in slurred tone. Sasori had added the 2nd pencil inside her womanhood. The amount of concentration he had: to graze on her nipples, to keep poking her inside with the pencils, and to maintain the conversation; it amazed her in a way or two.

Sasori's palm snaked inside her bras and pushed the mound out of the cover. He squeezed the globes hard, loving the softness of her skin, loving her confused face, loving her pained moan. "I've got to thank that certain elementary teacher, Haruno. If he hadn't raped you when you were still a kid, we wouldn't have this kind of moment right now…" he snickered darkly.

Hearing his words, her emerald eyes jolted open.

The girl quickly got up and stared seriously at him. "Where did you hear that?"

The hazel-eyed guy narrowed his eyes in a bored fashion. "You told me yourself."

"I did?" she exclaimed. "When?"

"That time, before you fainted on our little session in your house," he casually spoke as pushing her back, but the girl resisted, much to his displeasure. "Woman, what's the big deal anyway? You're a whore now. It's not like something that has happened years ago still matter to you. Your first rapist astounds me, though. I couldn't quite –"

"I don't want to talk about it, Sensei."

He knew she was serious about it.

But somehow, he couldn't stop the urge to just do the contrary. "Perhaps I can invite him sometimes for a threesome session sometimes. You still know his name? I can have my men trace his number. Imagine, Haruno. Your childhood memory could actually be replayed, isn't that nice? What's the man's name? I can –"

"Sasori," she cut him coldly, and probably for the first time, she managed to actually interrupt his words, not the other way around. Giving a sweet smile, she then continued while freeing her legs from the legs spreader, "You don't like it when I ask you about your family and the whole politic fiasco with your family, right? If you don't want me to meddle with your business, don't meddle with mine."

She jumped off the table, tidied her uniform, and walked out. "Let's just continue this tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget to get my underwear, I think you left it over there. You may keep it. I bring spares," the student said curtly before closing the door.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/n**: Chapter 7 is so far the shittest and the toughest one to write. I don't know why, but inspiration just doesn't come and I couldn't make a sexy chapter. It frustrated me, but oh well, at least I'm freed from the 7th chapter now.


	8. Expiration

** Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 8**

**Expiration**

* * *

His hazel eyes stared out to the scenery outside in a bored manner. It was lunch time, and like any other day, Sasori had chosen to eat his meal (only something that he bought from the school's cafeteria) in his solitude inside the biology laboratory. There hadn't been any interesting things happened to him lately –though of course, he doubted his own ability to judge whether something was interesting or not. There were no more classes that he needed to lecture that day and he had also finished marking up all the assignments. He wished he could just go back to his apartment –his puppet collections needed their weekly special maintenance –, but he had an appointment with that math teacher….in 3 hours, so he couldn't exactly leave the school building now.

God, he hated to wait.

Especially without a single thing to do.

There had been a cold war between him and Haruno since that day last week in the library and they had never done any sessions again since. Not that he ever needed any of Haruno's consent to do so (oh, he could always, always, just abducted her and forced her to do it his way), but he admitted that he was not really in the mood to do any kind of those things again.

Perhaps…he had been bored with Haruno?

There was a high possibility to that. The pink-haired girl was feisty, gorgeous, and as horny as he was, yet he had been doing this with her for too long. Sasori had never settled for the same sex with anyone. The only girl whom he had fucked more than twice was only his own cousin, Temari. And that time, he did it only to piss his family off.

He supposed Sakura was pretty good then. How many times had he fucked her? Well, technically, he had only fucked her twice –in his apartment and in her house. He had partnered with Sakura for more than 2 months already, but truth be told, the remaining of their encounters were only for the sake of satisfying his fetishes. Sasori acknowledged that weirdly, for a rapist like he was, those little, fuck-less sessions were still pretty entertaining. He found it peculiar that he could settle with only teasing her womanhood or playing with her breasts. It wasn't that he hadn't had the intention to fuck her again. He had that every intention, but it was just that the little session turned out to be quite amusing, that sometimes the real fuck was not needed.

But oh well…all those fun had to end someday, didn't they?

Besides, the slut was probably already bored herself.

Sasori sighed and continued to stare out to the school yard, where the male students were playing soccer while the few females were watching from the side of the field.

Well, later after he got freed from Sakura, he would have to find new target. He hadn't ravaged any other girl beside that pink-haired bitch since the deal they made. It would be pretty uncomfortable to adapt to new situations, but he would manage it. He just needed to find another girl, Sakura's substitute, who could fill his fantasy, who could scream (and this time, scream like a real virgin, not moan like what the slut did), who could bring out his lust, who could be his –

Sasori's brown eyes blinked twice upon noticing the figure.

He had never seen her before and she was the perfect image of a victim that he had ever pictured in his mind. Soft, fragile, innocent, virgin, long-haired, pale-skinned, _shy…_

"Who is that girl?" he asked to himself.

Any other way, he smirked.

He found his new muse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"How is your manga doing?" he asked when the pink-haired girl entered the small room.

Sakura frowned at the man. It had been several days since she last saw him and there was something…different about him. Besides, what was up with him to suddenly call her to the P.E. equipment storeroom? What happened with their silently declared cold war anyway? Despite her mild curiosity and suspicion, she replied his question. "…good. I'm currently on my third chapter. The response varies, but the majority liked the first chapter. Why are you suddenly asking me this?"

"Ah, so this is also included in your so-called business that I couldn't meddle with?" he honestly inquired.

"No…it's not that… I'm just…well…quite puzzled with your behavior today. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Hm?" Sasori stood up to reach the skipping rope that was stored on the shelf. He managed to reach it. "Yes, perhaps. I'm in a rather good mood today," he told her as indicating her to get closer to him.

Once Sakura took that one step ahead, Sasori's arm extended to pull her down and he pushed her onto the firm mattress. He twisted her hands to clasp together behind her back and forced her knees to bend to behind. He then tied her ankles to her wrists behind her back with the skipping rope. Then, he rolled her over again until her front faced him again. Hovering over her body, Sasori then carelessly grabbed her white shirt and tore it open. Ah, how he loved the sound of the ripped clothes…

He needed to hear more of it, so he tore her skirt as well.

Then…her underwear.

Then…her bra.

She was soon very nude before his eyes, save only for the socks and her indoor shoes. Oh, she quite missed the roughness. "What's happened today that makes you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged as digging his nails deep on the mound of her breasts. "How have you been doing lately, Haruno? We really haven't had the time to talk, eh?"

"Well…" she paused to giggle when he forced her to get up and to sit on the basket ball. The rubbery ball felt funny on her hot opening. "Nothing interesting in my life. Oh, but we had a new transfer student today."

Sasori laid one prologue slap on her breast using the ping pong bat. "New student, eh?"

"Yes, a transfer from the Ame High School. She quickly gains male fans and female haters. That poor girl. She seems nice and Akh!" she gasped when the teacher laid one powerful slap on her breast using the same ping pong bat. He kept on playing with her bouncing breasts with the small paddle, yet inside he urged her to continue her story.

"Is that the girl with the long black hair and timid appearance?" He laid another rough stroke on her milky tits. Her pale mounds were very red at the moment.

"Ah. Yes, that girl…ukh," Sakura held a suppressed moan. "I really love how rough you are today, Sensei…"

"Hm, And her name?"

"Her name? Akh!" she cried when Sasori let her laid on her back again but spreading her knees away –as far as her bounded ankles allowed her too. "H-her name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Hinata…Hyuuga…Hinata-_chan_…" Sasori rolled the words out of his tongue. Oh, his new muse…his new muse's name was _Hinata-chan…_

Sakura was still oblivious to the change of glints on his hazel eyes. She could only focus her attention to the ping pong ball that was now positioned right in front of the opening of her pussy. He was glad that she managed to keep her pussy shaven clean. The ball he was going to insert into her opening could be observed better that way.

The stimulation he had made to her breasts (yes, the jade-eyed girl was already turned on by his action of slapping her breasts hard) was enough to make her natural juice flowed from her folds. His finger parted the lips of her sex and then he gave slow but strong push of the ball and slowly, the ball entered her vagina.

And he let it remain there for a while.

"Sensei…"

Sasori straightened his body and took a look on her. She really was a pretty girl, he admitted. Her creamy skin was so perfect and flawless…

_Just like that pale shin…._

Her jade eyes were so exquisite, ravishing, lustful…

_Well, unlike those pearl orbs –but fear on those pearl eyes would be equally as lovely._

Her pink hair was…okay. Sexy and wavy, he kind of disliked the color, but strangely it still looked good on her…

_And her long, black, straight hair would soon be a very, very tangled mess when he fucked her, oh yes, when he raped her…_

Sakura would –

"Hinata…"

Her clear jade eyes were shot open. The sudden change of her aura made Sasori suddenly blink. His hazel eyes looked down to see his student and she was –

"_Who _were you calling me as?"

Ah, he really needed to control his mouth next time. It wasn't really like him to be that reckless…

When he didn't give her any reply, she shot him with the next question. "Were you…imagining other girl when you were doing it with me?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. Women. Typical.

"So what if I was?"

Her pink lips parted in disbelief. "That's not exactly that polite, is it?"

"Funny you choose to bring up politeness in this level," he sighed as pulling himself away. "That's why I hate girls. And women. What is it with your kind that always demands commitment from a guy?"

She tried to get up, but her bounded ankles and wrists didn't exactly give her the luxury. So she would just snap at him from her lying position like that. "I am not asking for commitment! God, we're not even really a pair to begin with!"

"Not asking for commitment? You are angry when I think of her. You are asking me to think about you when –"

"Well, isn't it normal that when you're fucking, you're thinking of the person you're fucking?"

"Aside from the fact that our relationship is not normal to begin with, people do lots of fantasy when they do sex, you know."

"Well, it insults me."

"Well Haruno," he said as untying the rope and taking out the ping pong ball out of her hole. Pity that they had to end the game this way. "I don't give a damn care of what you think."

She glared at him. "You can't leave me just like this."

"There. You are asking for commitment again. Disgusting."

"I don't care with our relationship. But I care about that you haven't given me the –"

"Fine. One last session with real fuck then we part ways. Not today, I have…to meet my uncle. This Saturday. I'll text you the venue. See you later, Haruno."

Sasori shut the door closed and the pink-haired girl could only stare at it with disbelief.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/n** : Since Sakura's past is one of the main plot of this fanfiction, I'm going to keep that particular plot for a while and just provide some glimpses of it. Thus, as for who is Sakura's first rapist…I'm saving it for later chapters. For now on, I'll just return to Sakura and Sasori's 'partnership' and their debaucheries.

And I also apologize for the shorter chapter, but I just need to stop here. In exchange, next chapter will be longer…and hopefully it will come out faster.


	9. Lesson Learned

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto

**Specific Warning for this Chapter : **This chapter contains bondage, femdom, domination, masturbating act. Don't read if you are offended with any of those.

* * *

**Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 9**

**Lesson Learned**

* * *

Haruno Sakura checked her cell phone inbox one more time to read the message from her teacher. Yes, this was it. This was the exact location he had told her to come in his texts.

She was standing in front of a large, seemingly abandoned, old warehouse located in the secluded area of a harbor. There was no one around to be seen, and she remembered that the harbor itself was going to be relocated soon –or so that was what she read on the newspaper. It was no wonder that no people were seen there –they must have been operating their activities in that new harbor just one or two blocks away.

Sakura tightened her clutch on her big bag. She walked towards the wide door of the old warehouse in quick steps. Sasori hated to wait –she had learned that about him for the past 2 months or so. It was such a pity that by the look of it, he intended to end their so-called 'relationship'. She really thought that it would be hard to find someone like him. Her inspiration to draw the manga flowed much better with his help. How would she be able to be that creative anymore if he ended their partnership?

Putting those thoughts aside, Sakura just sighed and pushed the door of the warehouse.

His hollow voice greeted her immediately. "What took you so long, woman?"

"I'm sorry. I have to prepare several things first before I got here."

Sasori sat on the steel chair positioned on the spacious warehouse's center. It was night and the old warehouse's lighting was pretty poor. Well, the light was sufficient for her to spot him and several other objects, but she could never see what lied on those dark corners of the warehouse.

"It's the perfect place to do our final act together," he stood up from the chair and approached the girl. "I have brought several of my collections. Did you tell your mother that you won't be coming home tonight?"

"I told her that I had an intensive training for that fictional biology competition tonight –but I doubt she was even listening to me." Sakura shrugged. "She was too busy deciding which shoes she would wear for her date tonight. Most likely, she wouldn't be coming home either and even if she will, it's not that she's going to care or realize that her daughter is missing."

"Such a supportive mother."

"I know. The best, eh?" Sakura chuckled. Her father had long been dead and her mother had never really paid any attention to her. She used to hate such cold and lonely home, but nowadays, she realized that there was a benefit or two for that. "Anyway…so this is really going to be our last time together?"

"Well, you can still come to my biology laboratory to have some talks and discussions. And I can always ask your advice on what SM tools should I buy next. So it's not really going to be the end, Haruno."

"Hm, I see," she said as she took a small bottle from her bag and opened the lid. Sasori watched curiously as she took a pill from the bottle and put it inside her mouth, but in the next split of second his curiosity turned into shock, for she pulled his tie, forced him to bend down, and kissed his lips.

His body turned rigid. It was not due to the fact that they had just shared their first kiss or due to the anger he felt from her kiss. But it was the fact that her tongue had slipped that little pill inside his mouth and forced him to gulp it that shocked him more.

Sakura released her grip from his tie and smirked when she watched Sasori coughed.

He held his throat. "What did you force me to swallow, bitch?" he hissed dangerously.

The pink-haired girl tossed her hair back. "Soporific. Benzodiazepine. Or, in other word, sleeping pill."

His dark eyes glared at her. "Haruno, I swear you're going to…"

She noticed the pill was starting to have its effect on his body. It was a good thing that she ordered the pill that had quick reaction, one that was similar to the chloroform he often used to send those other girls he had raped to sleep. He was fighting the effect, she knew, as he clenched his fist tight and gritted his teeth. But as more seconds passed, his balance failed him and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sakura smiled wickedly and cooed her teacher, "You also told your precious puppets that you won't be coming home tonight, didn't you, Sensei?"

* * *

Sasori woke up with a groan.

His head felt dizzy –perhaps it was the effect of hitting the floor when he fell and…

Memories rushed back in. He snapped his eyes open and tried to move –

– only to find that he was seated back on the steel chair on the center of the warehouse.

Bounded.

"That bitch," he cursed under his breath upon testing the knot she had made. She tied his hands to the arm of the chair and the same treatment went to his legs –which were also bounded to the legs of the chair. He tried to move, but the steel chair was very heavy and the ropes that tied him was so in complicated knot that he wouldn't be able to –

"I learn how to tie someone effectively from that book you've lent me," the feminine voice told him, breaking his train of thoughts. His eyes couldn't yet see her figure (he supposed she was still behind the shadows of one of those dark corners) but he realized her jade eyes were watching him. And damn. He knew he shouldn't have lent her that bondage trick book. Such twisted book was not to fall in the hands of the evils.

He abhorred this position. He abhorred being the one bounded, the one helpless. He used to do that to all other people, not the other way around. That Haruno devil would really taste her payback later, oh he swore she would…"Why are you doing this?"

He couldn't see her but he could hear the sound of zipped clothes. She was in the middle of wearing something when her voice responded back, "Why? Hmm… just say that I want to give you a nice present…and lesson. You do not ditch Haruno Sakura that easily, Sensei…"

Sasori gave a low chuckle. "Women. And their obsessive craziness. Look at you. I am not even attached to you and you already turn into a jealous psycho."

He heard her groan back. "Are you still with your theory that I am asking commitment from you?"

"Well, aren't you?"

The next sound he heard was the sound of something stretched and let go, slapping the surface of skin –her skin. He supposed he heard her slow 'ouch' before she responded to his question, "For the umpteenth time, I am not."

"Then why are you tying me here, huh? You've turned crazy after I started talking about Hinata. Isn't that proof that you want to posses me all to yourself?"

"…only for tonight," she said in seductive voice. "And I am not crazy. I am not jealous either. I just…want to show you something."

"Show me what?"

She finally walked out of the shadows. He first heard the sound of clanking heels and that was weird, because Haruno never used heeled shoes before. Not that she was a pure tomboy, but she had been the effortless, casual type.

The light slowly illuminated her as she approached the center of the room. The first thing he noticed was her heeled black boots, her outfit, and of course, the siren herself. Standing before his eyes.

Sakura was dressed in what he would always refer as the dominatrix lady outfit. It was similar to the costume he kept for his cosplay fetish at home (not for himself, obviously) but the suit she wore at the moment varied in design. She was wearing a very tight, black, leather outfit that resembled swimsuit –only that there were no straps on the shoulders. Instead, it was leather bustier that was covering her torso –or…not so covering it. It was the lowest neck line he had ever seen in a dress or costume. Her collarbone and even a great amount of her cleavages were seen. The bustier only covered not more than half of her boobs. If he could say himself, he actually could see the areolas of her breasts shown. Her nipples were hard, poking through the leather bustier. The neckline was that low that he was sure if she bent down just a little bit, her nipples would be exposed. Some part of her center body was not covered, as he could see the pale flesh between the crossing ribbons that held the corset together in place.

Her vagina was covered by the tightness of the black leather suit, but her hipbones weren't that lucky. There was nothing covering her thighs, except for two leather straps on each thigh that was attached to her garter. Her boots were the high ones –each rode up to above her knees. Her pink hair was tousled and she chose to apply the red lipstick –which surprisingly looked good on her. The whole outfit was complimented with the whip –that she immediately used on him.

Smack!

He groaned. "What was that for, Woman?"

"Oh, does it hurt, boy?" she purred.

"I told you to call me –"

She playfully whipped his chest again. "You're not exactly in the position to command me around, are you?" she asked as tilting her head innocently. But her devious smirk told him that she had something planned. Sakura tore his navy shirt opened, and she giggled at her own action and the look on his face. "Oh, this is a very precious moment… A rapist gets raped. Isn't it exciting, Sasori?"

"Release me, Slut."

The girl jumped to the chair, but due to the small space on the chair, she only managed to sit on his lap. Her fingers snaked to touch his torso and she sighed dreamily. "You have a great body. Too bad I won't be able to touch this again anymore…"

Her fingers were cold yet they felt feverish on his skin. He fought the urge to groan, but in his mind, he couldn't deny that just the touch of her fingers were enough to make him excited. Sakura massaged his tense shoulders before she slowly clawed on his chest. He grunted in displeasure, but she soon leaned closer to kiss his chest. Then she smacked his chest again with a smaller whip that she carried on her thigh pouch. And after, she licked his man's nipples. The extreme show of kindness and roughness made him breathless…and secretly wanting for more.

His conscience kicked in. He was not the submissive type. If anything, it would be him to dominate. A little change of role was alright, but being at the woman's mercy was not something he intended to maintain.

"Untie me, Haruno. So that I can give you lessons you will learn."

"Oh no, boy._ I _will be the one giving you lessons you will learn," she slyly said as licking his nipples again.

He groaned.

"And besides," she teasingly bit on his nipple. "You like this."

"I do not," he managed to say between his grunts.

"Hm? Then what's this hard thing poking near my knees then?" she asked as she gripped his erect manhood restrained by his trousers. Sakura then stepped off his lap, but only to unzip his trousers. His boxer was still in the way and due to his seated position, she could only release him by tearing up his garment – a task that she, as a female, couldn't do without the help of a knife. So she took one that was intentionally placed just next to his chair and started to tear up his trousers and boxer. His member soon was freed. She smiled wickedly as touching the tip, and to his horror, his body reacted too fast. "Your body really likes me. You can't deny it."

Sasori finally admitted that well enough. Only not out loud. He wouldn't sacrifice his pride for that.

Sakura then turned around. She went to one of the dark corner to bring something along with her.

Another chair. Only, that one was plastic –one that could be carried on easily. She placed the chair in front of him and seated herself on the new chair. "I'm not a commitment freak, Sensei. I just want to show you…that this is what you're going to miss," Sakura spoke as she lifted her left leg up, giving him the perfect view of her covered womanhood. The pink-haired girl then clawed on the flesh of her thigh, before she caressed her own creamy thigh –demonstrating him effectively enough what a beautiful pair of legs she possessed. She played with the straps on her garter and tested the elasticity on her skin by pulling the stretch material and letting it go again.

Sakura then stood up, only to reposition herself on the chair. She now chose to sit on the arm of the chair –straddling the plastic arm chair between her thighs, while keeping one foot on the floor and another leg on the seat of the chair to maintain her balance. She then began to rub herself on the arm of the chair.

She was masturbating.

And the sight of her pleasured face, her glowing skin, her beautiful body moving in rhythm…God, to him, they were all very erotic.

Her hand began to move again, and this time, it was to show how curvaceous her body really was. Sakura began by trailing her hand on the sides of her covered breasts, then she moved south to the creak of her waist, then to the beautiful hipbones, and finally, she rested her hands on her inner thigh. Her jade eyes were slowly fluttered close as her finger snaked inside her crotch and she stimulated herself inside.

She moaned.

Sasori couldn't take his eyes off her. This woman had never looked that sexy before.

Her finger was finally out and he noticed that there was a sheer gleam of liquid there on her index finger. Opening her eyes back, she gave him a flirtatious wink first before she sucked her own finger in ecstasy.

His loin throbbed painfully.

She noticed this and only laughed to herself. "You know you want me, Sensei. Oh, your penis is yearning for me…"

He remained silent this time (well, he hadn't had much to rebut anyway).

"Unfortunately, bad boy doesn't always get what he wants," she continued as pressing her palms to her own boobs. Her pale breast flesh that was not covered looked so restricted –she must have worn the corset that was two sizes smaller or something. He really wanted to help her get free, but he realized she would not give him the access that easily. Instead, that small hand itself which was groping on her left breast. Sakura then lowered down the tight leather corset on her left side, so now her left creamy mound was for the world to see –although her right one was still restrained.

Looking her from such distance, he remembered that this girl actually possessed one of the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. Alright they were B-cups, but the shape was actually perfect and her nipples were in the natural pink color that also looked as ravishing as the creamy mound.

Sakura's finger touched the tip of her peak and the nipple was soon erected. He watched as she played with her own nipple, twisted it, pinched it…

God, this sly devil…

"You won't be able to touch this anymore, Sensei," she commented as squeezing at her own left mound.

"Yes, shame."

The comment made her focus her attention back to the bounded man. Sakura gave him a smile before she stood up and approached him. Sakura leaned her body close, her torso close to his mouth. Oh, how he was tempted to just bite that pink cherry that was pointed at him, but his mouth still couldn't reach it. The student then pointed at the lacy ribbon that held the corset together in front –between her breasts. "Take it off. With your teeth."

His lazy eyes had the maniacal glints on them. And although he was reluctant to follow her order, the essence of her order was not that bad –he decided that complying wouldn't be that hard.

Sasori began by biting one end of the ribbon. With a slow tug, he untied the ribbon. The corset went immediately loose, and her right nipple was visible now.

"Thank you," she whispered as pulling her body away again. And to his and his penis' displeasure, she chose to turn around and headed back to her own chair. But Sakura then pulled her plastic chair closer, until the legs of the plastic chair actually touched his legs. She then stepped on the chair again and that time, sat on kneeling position on the plastic chair. She was in charge with the next scene of stripping, as Sakura slowly pulled down more ribbons and she pushed down her corset. Her breasts were fully shown and the girl still continued to peel the clothing by rolling the leather suit down. The material was so tight that she had difficulty in taking it off, especially, when she tried to roll the garment off her hips, but eventually she managed it.

She soon rolled the black piece off her crotch and off her thigh and…there. She was naked again for him. Not entirely naked though –she left her garters and her boots on purpose. He couldn't complain. They looked too good on (or off) her. Either way, it didn't matter much –he already had his perfect view of her shaven womanhood and beautiful breasts anyway.

Sakura leaned comfortably on the chair and extended her legs until they reached the arms of the chair he was bounded to. She provided him an innocent smile as she spread her legs wider so that her vagina was displayed fully to his hazel eyes. Her next movement was to part her own labia and she soon inserted two fingers inside her cavern.

She moaned loudly.

It was not as good as the feel of his fingers inside her, but it still sufficed for the time being.

Her moan got wilder when she added another finger inside.

He gulped. Although the light was not exactly that sufficient, but he still could see from this position. He could see her pink cavern, her eager digits, her…

God, he needed to fuck her.

Sakura played with herself for some other minutes –where in those time, Sasori couldn't take his eyes off her (or her pussy at that) and the view of her juggling breasts was also a bonus.

She finally stopped.

Pulling out her fingers, she then fought the haze that still clouded her mind and laid his eyes on her tied teacher. She deliberated for a moment before standing up, kicking her plastic chair away and positioned herself on his lap again. His penis was so close to her opening, but when he had every intention to just thrust in, Sakura strongly had her grip on his shaft, taking every control of it. He let out a disapproval tsk but the girl gave no damn as she only held her hand –the hand that was fingering herself just minutes prior – to his face. "Lick them clean."

He maintained the eye contact with her while his head moved forward and his mouth captured those little fingers inside. The feel of her juice was something that he came to get addicted. It was not sweet or anything –he supposed it could never taste that way – but somehow the sticky juice was something he didn't mind at all. In fact, he savored her fingers hungrily –he would appreciate it if he could just lick the juices straight from the source, but he doubted she would give him the luxury.

Sakura watched how his teacher lapped on her fingers and she calmly question him, "You want it?"

"…want what?"

She maniacally smiled. "You want my breasts?" she questioned as squeezing her right mound. "Or perhaps you want my beautiful legs?" she demonstrated by slowly shifting weight and hooking her left leg to the chair's arm, where his right arm was bounded. "Or you want my pussy?" she innocently put her opening in front of his dick, but not giving him any chance to thrust in.

Her jade eyes were locked into his hazel ones.

"Or in other words, Sasori…do you want _me?"_

…

He didn't provide her the answer.

She waited.

Funny that he finally broke one of his personal traits. He had never liked to make people wait.

And he still didn't give her the answer.

…

Sakura sighed and stood up from his lap. The girl touched his face and she began. "I admit that I am going to miss our sessions together, Sensei. It's going to be hard trying to find for someone as fun as you are. But you're right. Although we won't be partners in crime anymore, but we still can be friends. Thank you for all those times. I really appreciate it," she said before giving him a smile and turn around.

Her heeled boots clanked as she walked away.

_ …_

"Haruno, I…"

She stopped walking upon hearing his voice.

Her pink head was slowly turned around and she finally gazed up at him again. "Yes, Sensei?"

Sasori fell into silence again. And in one full minute, all the two did was just to stare at each other.

No words, no movements…

Until…

She decided.

Sakura sighed and walked back to the bounded man. "I think at the very least, I still owe you one last fuck. A farewell gift or something," she commented as she touched his shoulders and seated herself back on his lap again.

There was no moment of hesitation, no second thought, Sasori just tried to thrust in, and that time, she let him.

The girl pressed her chest onto his, her hands slumped over his shoulders, her fingers clawed at his skin.

He thrust again.

She moaned.

He grunted.

Again…

"S-Sasori…" she breathed heavily.

Again…

"You forget how to call me?"

Another…

"S-Sensei…" she weakly gave in, putting off her dominatrix mask, surrendering herself to a man who was even in a state where he couldn't lay a finger on her.

"Yes, Haruno…" he panted as he jerked himself upward. "Like that…"

Again.

Her clawing got fiercer.

_ Again…_

She came.

And he…not so long after.

…

_Just for the moment, just for the moment, let's forget everything._

…

Her sweat rolled down to her chest, mixing with his. Her ragged breaths joined with his.

Her clear emerald eyes gazed at his. "…that was…"

"…that was?"

"…a good way to end all of this," she concluded. Sighing, Sakura then pushed herself up, released his shaft, and stood on her own. She glanced at the knife that she had left near his chair. Bending up to pick it up, the woman then cut the ropes on his arms. He was more than glad to finally have his limbs back to his control, although he had to sacrifice his pale skin red –marred from the ropes.

She wore back her clothes in silence. He used the same moment to just free his legs from the ropes. Sasori glanced at the damage she had done to his boxer and trousers, but Sakura just threw him a paper bag that contained fresh clothes. He quizzically wondered whether she got it for him on purpose.

…

The silence remained.

Sakura exhaled a deep breath once she finished packing up all her belongings (including the dominatrix outfit), then she turned to face her teacher. "Well…" she cleared her throat. She didn't know why the situation was so awkward between them just at such moment. It was not as if they hadn't known each other's deepest secret, it was not as if they hadn't had any connection…but on the other hand, it was not as if their relationship was sincere to begin with. What they had was only something…insignificant, replaceable, something…

She smiled at him. "Good bye, Sensei."

"Haruno."

She looked up at him.

She was good in reading people, yet she admitted that Sasori's expression was always one that she couldn't read in most times. Like that time, when those hazel eyes looked at her that way and –

"How about another test?"

"…test?" she questioned.

"How about we test how compatible we truly are? If we have that much chemistry, why don't just continue the project?"

Her jade eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Aren't you planning to do it with your new muse?"

The maniacal gleam was back on his eyes. "Exactly."

She frowned. "Then…?"

"I suggest that we try the new kind of partnership. Just for one moment. If it's successful, we can go back to our usual routines."

"What partnership?"

"You are going to help me rape Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura widened her eyes, silently but effectively questioning him.

"You heard me right," he confirmed. "Together, we're gonna do it."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N ** (pretty long this time, I know)**:**

Every review got me thinking on where I will lead this story to. I may not reply reviews, but I take each review seriously. There have been plenty of suggestions (oh by the way, if you have a secret fetish you want me to write, do tell. If I think it fits the story, I will use it), critics, and requests. I honestly really want to satisfy all of you, but readers of this fanfic have their own preferences. Some like it really rough (and even urge me to write an even more hardcore story), some want me to tone this story down. In the end I must choose. The choices I made cannot please you all, but I'm just trying to satisfy both my writer's idealism and my readers.

From now on, I'll try to be more specific on the warning I post in each chapter. So, if there is anything that offends you, you have a choice not to read it. And since this fic is only series of sexual actions with slight (but hopefully twisted enough) plot, starting in next chapter, I will put a recap of the _plot_ in the preceding chapter. So if you are still interested to find out the plot, but are disturbed by the hardcore lemon, you can still keep track on the story without having to read a specific chapter that you don't want to read.

And about Hinata: I didn't realize that her character will bring such various responses. Well, my intention on bringing her into the story is revealed in this chapter. Will she appear in the next chapter? Yes, she will. Will she take part in the rest of the stories? Most probably not, but this may be subject to sudden change.

For grammar, I know it's bad. I'm sorry. English is not my first language but I've tried to re-check it before I post any chapter. I must have missed a lot of things and I apologize. I'll try to work better on this.

I also apologize that I'm going on a temporary hiatus again. Chapter 10 is pretty important, so I need to be careful and settle the plot twist first before I post it. And I want to prioritize my original account more. So…I hope you all understand. Rest assured, I don't plan to drop this story. I actually enjoy this story very much so I won't give it up.

Until we meet again. Thank you for reading until the 9th chapter.


	10. The Good Girl

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto

**Specific Warning for this Chapter: **This chapter contains yuri (girl and girl sexual scenes), bondage, lolita-rape, non-consensual rape, emotional character. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Teach Me Naughty**

**Chapter 10**

**The Good Girl**

* * *

Sakura didn't have any grudge against her.

They barely had anything to relate to each other, they were in different class, but Sakura had heard that the new transfer student, Hinata Hyuuga, was a shy and kind woman. Hinata was also very beautiful –but the said girl didn't suppose to realize that she possessed such beauty. The humbleness and the sense of humility inside her was what Sakura supposed as Hinata's magnet. Boys gathered around her –and even that certain teacher felt the urge to rape her.

Well, notwithstanding the fact that Sasori would not deny any chance to rape _any_ girl –not always Hinata in particular…

Sakura sighed.

It was not that she wanted to feel sentimental or anything. Years had taught her well. She didn't really have any friends, female nor male. To her, high school was not a place for socializing. She couldn't completely understand why girls just liked to hang around in groups and gossip the random nonchalant things. Sakura wasn't an emo or goth or punk or prep or any other classification. Well, perhaps she was the nerd. But she knew she was more than that. Social classification in high school didn't matter to her. She tried to be as less attached as possible to high school life. Thus, supposedly, she shouldn't consider any of her high school mates to be important.

But there was something about Hyuuga Hinata that made her really doubted Sasori's ideas.

Sure, she had witnessed him raping other innocent, fragile-looking girls. Hinata was supposed to be no different. Sakura was not meant to show any particular pity to her, but…

Perhaps because the nature of Sasori's idea was absurd enough –that she got these doubts.

Raping someone? She was not unfamiliar to the forced sex and rape, but to actually do it to another girl would be a different thing. And she was not a lesbian. Having sex with girls would be…plainly ridiculous.

And it wasn't as if she had to obey Sasori's order anyway. She truly wanted to keep their cooperation pact, but raping a girl had consequences and –

"After school. Seven PM. I'll take care of the preparations.."

He always had the habit to surprise her, but thankfully, she could mask her surprise well enough. Slightly looking to her left, Sakura saw the deranged teacher was already standing and walking beside her on the school's corridor.

Sakura exhaled a sigh. "I don't know, Sensei. I don't really feel –"

"Just be there," he shrugged. "You just have to pay heed to my command. You want to keep our cooperation, don't you?"

She groaned. "You're not my world, Sensei."

"No, but I am still your muse. You need me."

"I don't need you."

"Oh, is that so?" he mocked.

She grunted and muttered some curses under her breath. "Fine. Seven PM, right?"

"Yes. See you there, Haruno."

* * *

She came back to the classroom he had referred in his text at seven PM. Sakura had earlier returned to her home to change clothes and even did her homework. Which was queer to her, how was she able to still maintain her normal daily routine when she was about to commit one of the most cursed crime ever? She thought that maybe her own deranged mind was enough to wipe away all moral she had for herself –and other people.

But when the pink-haired girl walked into the classroom, she found out that even _she_ could be deterred.

The room was dimly-lit. It was not that bright, but the dim light from a ceiling lamp was enough to illuminate the crying figure that was bound to a chair in front of the class. Hinata's eyes were blindfolded but tears seeped slowly from the black cloth. Her mouth was gagged with a ball gag, muffling her whimpers. And her ears were all covered with big headphones with blazing music. She was perfectly immobilized on her chair –Sasori always knew how to use ropes well.

"She is all yours," a voice announced.

Sakura turned to her left to find Sasori was sitting casually on one of the tables. He was wearing a mask and she could immediately tell how the mask had something to do with his suddenly changed voice. The voice was still low and dark, but it was even huskier. If she hadn't recognized his tone well, she wouldn't have been able to tell out it was the perverted teacher. "You –"

"I don't recommend you to speak, dear student," Sasori spoke in that low voice. "We don't want Miss Hyuuga here to report you after what you will do to her. There are possibilities that she still could hear, despite the ear plugs _and _headphones that I put on her." He sensed the questions in her jade eyes and in lazy manner, Sasori just signaled the intelligent girl to follow her to the back of the class –where their whispers would never reach Hinata's ears. "I actually still have one voice-changing mask, but I hate to see you wear that mask. I want to see your expression as you rape Hinata-chan."

Sakura shot him a glare and muttered slowly, "I haven't agreed to –"

"For the sake of hiding your identity," he interrupted her words. "I'm going to call you _Puppet, _during your little rape show. I'll be the one giving you the instructions. Your task is to prepare and stimulate Hinata-chan. The rest is my job, but of course, you are more than invited to join."

"I don't know, Sensei. I –"

"You've seen me raped the other girls, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that _I _will be involved in it."

He snorted. "Don't start the saint façade again, Haruno. You are a slut. It's not a new thing for you."

"Yes, it is!" she hissed. "I don't want to –"

"Then…consider our pact over."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am not the _only _one who needs our cooperation. You also need me."

"I am sorry, Haruno. But _you_ can be substituted mindlessly. However, _my_ substitute _won't _be found that easily," he smirked. "And I heard that your manga is climbing its popularity peak? Surely it will be too fast to fall down now, won't it?"

He enjoyed the hatred that shone in her eyes. He liked the way how she detested him for being so…true.

"Come," he spoke as dragging her back to the front of the class –to the spot where Hyuuga Hinata was tied on that chair. "I'm going to show you the first move," and with that, Sasori clutched the school shirt Hinata was wearing and tore them open.

The muffled shriek made Sakura cringe. She really couldn't understand herself. It _really_ wasn'ther first time seeing Sasori did improper things to other. It was not the first time that she had seen how crystalline tears flowed freely from a girl's innocent face. It was not the first time she heard those groans of despair, to sense the fear, to feel that suffocated.

…wait. Suffocated?

Yes…it wasn't the first time, but where was the first time again?

_"No, please, don't do this! D-don't…"_

_ "Calm down, Sakura." _

_ "N-no please…I trust you, I –"_

Sakura unconsciously gritted her teeth. Why did she remember that again at times like this?

Perhaps because Hinata reminded her a lot of her young, innocent self?

Yes…probably that was why she found it difficult. Although she and Hinata differed in personality and appearance, but the fear was always real, always the same. Sakura probably hadn't felt much sympathy towards the other girls Sasori had raped because she didn't get to experience how the rape process first hand. But now…she was looking at the exact fear, the exact weakness that was her years before. The fear and weakness that was formed inside one Hyuuga Hinata was exactly what she had felt years earlier.

She had been weak and that was why she had been raped.

Weakness is a curse.

Weakness is a sin.

And to have payback…

_"Sensei, I beg you, I beg you…! No…!"_

This…was probably her only chance.

* * *

Sasori's lazy eyes were settled towards the form in front of him. He chose to sit on a chair on the side of both Sakura and Hinata. The girls' action could be seen easily that way.

His blood rushed faster in silent excitement.

Just by merely looking at the dark-haired student, Sasori felt like he would acquire all. Hinata Hyuuga was a beautiful girl to begin with, but the contorted pain and embarrassment that adorned her face made her even more desirable. Her whimpers sounded like sweet melody to his ears and her building fear paced his adrenaline. She let out a muffled moan when those fingers tugged down her shirt until her elbow. Her pale, spotless skin was seen and his own fingers yearned to touch it.

But he had to show restraint.

It was not yet his turn, it was still his other whore's turn, it was her job.

The Haruno seemed to slowly lose her poise. He supposed that albeit her queerness, she still had doubts in taking Hinata's clothes one by one. Perhaps it was sympathy, but Sasori would like to think that more as a fear. He couldn't precisely tell why, but he was sure that Sakura's trembling hands was not only because she felt guilty towards Hinata.

"Just yank the shirt off, Puppet."

Sakura only clutched the fabric of Hinata's shirt but she did nothing.

Sasori sighed. "The first act is probably always hard. But eventually it will be alright. Nothing will matter anymore afterwards. You rip it for the first time, and you'll feel no remorse as you rip it for the second or more time," he remarked and gave her the advice as the pro one here.

Sakura still didn't do anything. And her trembles got worse. He faintly noticed that even compared to her victim, Sakura's body shook harder.

The girl would never be able to continue that way, he thought. Standing up, Sasori then pulled another blindfold from his pocket. He got behind Sakura and casually tied the blindfold to his student's eyes as well. His big palms went to her front to squeeze her breasts as encouragement before he whispered the mantra, "You see nothing now. You are to fear nothing. Nobody would blame you for this and it would all be over before you know it."

Sakura's trembles didn't immediately dissipate, but the girl slowly nodded. Being blindfolded actually soothed her more. The way that she heard Sasori's authoritative voice made her feel like she was his puppet, that whatever she did, she still had her master. Even for a moment, she would lie to herself and told herself that she would never be responsible for anything she would about to conduct –her puppeteer held all her strings.

She needed only to succumb…and obeyed her master.

"Stretch your hands forward until you touch the shirt's garment," Sasori began and to his pleasure, the blindfold method was pretty effective. Although slowly, but Sakura did as what she was told. "Yes, like that. Clutch the fabric. Gather the garment on the both of your palms and…rip them away."

Hinata's already torn shirt was pulled even further. Sakura's hands immediately retreated back –as if the sound of the ripped clothes and Hinata's muffled scream scared her. But…

"At the moment, you are my puppet. You do what you're told to do. Now, extend your hands again, yes like that, and feel her skin, yes, precisely…" Sasori commented as Sakura's fingers slowly and timidly reached out to touch the pale skin of the Hyuuga. The tips of the rosette-haired girl were pressed onto the virgin's skin. It was Hinata's turn to shudder again. To see both his girls to be so timid and embarrassed, Sasori was pleased. Hinata's actions were pretty expected and he was pleased with her. However, Sakura's uncertainty and shivers were even more unexpected. Apparently, he might have another card to use upon the cocky girl later besides humiliating her. It was pleasant to know that she was not all that strong and mighty.

"Trail your fingers low until you feel the garment of her bra."

Hinata flinched when those fingers made slow traces towards her breasts and whimpered again when the dark voice told his puppet to take down the cups of her bra.

Slowly, slowly…in agonizing manner…

Sakura finally managed to release her mounds from the bra. She drew back her hands instantly but the voice of her master told her to touch the breasts now. She hesitated, but Sasori gave a strong jerk on her pink hair that she deemed as the cue to do what she was told to.

Slowly, Sakura's fingers enclosed around Hinata's breasts.

Sakura had often stimulated herself, so the softness and the supple weight of breasts were not exactly a new thing for her. But she had to admit that it felt different to touch other girl's assets. Other than the fact that Hinata's probably D cups were bigger than her, it felt weird to touch breasts but not feeling the sensation herself. It was not that she wasn't turned on; Hinata's suppressed whimpers (and she swore she heard moans too) were rushing her adrenaline, almost turning her on. Sakura was straight, however submissiveness always turned her on –be it her own submission or the others.

"Squeeze her boobs more, like this," Sasori commanded as he gnawed his fingers around Sakura's covered breasts.

Sakura flinched a moment before she applied the same pressure to Hinata. The jade-eyed girl's small hands would never be able to fully engulf Hinata's breast, but her fingers were trained and the size of her hands didn't really matter that much.

"Now, lick her breasts," the teacher spoke as pushing the pink head further until her nose touched the softness of what she would recognize as Hinata's mound. Sakura hesitated for a moment, but Sasori's palm around her left breast mashed her B-cup boob, and like his obedient whore, she started to do what she was told to do.

Sakura thought she would hate herself for being that submissive towards Sasori, but no. Well, yes, she liked how Sasori always dominated her in sex, but she didn't quite like how Sasori dominated her and told her to do something in life. It was the different kind of submission. However, the mangaka somehow didn't care much.

_No, _she faintly realized as her tongue reached out to wet Hinata's nipple. _I just can not think of anything at the moment._

Her mind was beginning to feel numb and _still _she didn't care. She supposed she was turning more and more into Sasori's puppet: she licked the way Sasori wanted her to, she squeezed the way Sasori wanted her to, she did whatever he ordered her to do. Hinata's whimpers, shudders, trembles, moans, through-the-gag beg, tears didn't matter anymore. Sakura supposed her own fear slowly dissipated and she got bolder in licking and slurping Hinata's erect nipple. But her boldness, she presumed, had nothing to do anymore with sexual urge.

It was order, as simple as that.

Sasori ordered her to crawl lower, until Sakura kneeled on the floor, her chin almost touching Hinata's knees.

His orders continued: _Spread her leg, lift her skirt, roll down the underwear…_

She did it all.

Numbly.

"Put your finger inside her vagina," told the red-haired man.

Sakura's small fingers reached forward. Humidity and heat already surrounded Hinata's nether area. Her finger touched Hinata's pubic hair and she realized that the girl was wet already.

The Haruno was about to insert her finger in, but the muffled voice halted her action.

"W-why?" Hinata whimpered through her gag. Her voice was not clearly heard due to her gag, but somehow, Sakura could hear the voice well.

Her weak voice even broke the numbness inside her.

"Y-ywou're a g-girwl t-too, r-rwight? W-Why y-ywou dwo d-dis to me?"

"I-I…"

"W-why c-cwould ywou b-be d-dis crwuel? W-what m-mwad-de y-ywou swuch a perwson?"

What made her such a person?

…

Something inside Sakura snapped.

The unwanted memory came back.

"_I really like you, Sensei. You're the only person who doesn't consider me ugly or stupid or –"_

_ His large hand gave a soft pat on the top of her head. "You're not ugly or stupid. You never are." _

"What made me…such a person?" she repeated the question again, ignoring Sasori's earlier suggestion not to speak, ignoring Hinata's muffled mutters.

The red-haired teacher wanted to shut the pink-haired girl's mouth –if only he wasn't curious with the sudden change of voice, the sudden change of aura from his twisted student. He knew all along that the girl was not someone he could regard easily. Haruno Sakura could be dangerous, but he had often thought that she was too restricted with her own self control (except in sex, that was) to let any of her true nature out. But at the moment, he knew he was facing the dark side of this girl.

It was something that he did not want to meddle with.

He didn't fear her, but he didn't want to bring troubles to himself either.

"I was raped before," Sakura began and Sasori noticed that it was the same darkness, the same psychotic side of the girl that he had encountered that day when he first learned about her bitter past. "You are lucky, Hinata-san. At least, you are not twelve. At least you don't trust your soon-to-be rapist. At least you've spent years of happy-go-lucky life," she paused to sigh dramatically. "I wasn't that lucky."

Hinata couldn't hear anything Sakura said. The pearl-eyed girl realized that someone was talking to her, but the music and the earplug were preventing her to sort anything out.

To Sakura, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that Hinata couldn't hear. It didn't matter that Sasori could hear, despite her earlier hatred to talk about her past towards her partner in crime. Sasori himself was sure that even the cherry blossom didn't have control over herself at the moment –how could she even realize what she was talking about?

"He was my elementary teacher, Hinata-san. As a kid, I was bullied. And he was the only one there to comfort me, to make me feel like it's alright to live, to make me feel for the first time that someone…truly loved me. And I trusted him..."

The jade eyes turned cold as her pale hands suddenly reached out to touch Hinata's trembling cheeks. "And he was so kind…so very kind. He said the sweetest words and did the gentlest touch…" she continued. "And you know how it all happened, Hinata-san?" she rhetorically asked, because the next moment, Sakura continued her story. "It was raining hard that day. I was probably the last kid at school. Those other girls had thrown away my bag and shoes and I spent hours after school to look for them." she paused to chuckle. "Only to find that my shoes were burnt."

"I was almost used to being bullied, but that was the farthest they had done to me. So I cried. And I knew I had to meet him, because he was the only one who could make me feel better. And besides, Mother wouldn't even care if her 12-year-old daughter came home several hours late. Her dates were always more important than such an annoying pink-haired brat."

"So I came to the school infirmary, where Sensei and I would usually meet. He was a math teacher, but he somehow always liked to stay in the infirmary. Rumors said that he was engaged with my school's nurse," Sakura giggled. "Ah, too long for a prologue, Hinata-san? Did I bore you already? You want me to go to the real details?"

Hinata's whimpers already ceased, but her tears hadn't stopped rolling.

Sakura affectionately brushed out her tears. "Shh. Calm down, Hinata-san. Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you..."

_"Calm down Sakura-chan. You don't have to care about anybody. I'm your friend. I'm your only friend. You know you can trust me. I will never hurt you."_

_ "Sensei. It hurts.. I hate being bullied. I hate being humiliated! I hate it how my friends are always so cruel... I hate how my mother never cares. I want it all to go away!"_

_ "..__you want it all…to go away?"_

"He told me to lie on the bed. He patted my head until I calmed down..."

_"What's this blue bruise on your knee, Sakura?"_

_ "...Ami pushed me to the ground..."_

_ "That's very unthoughtful. Did she hurt you somewhere else?"_

_ "...No, i suppose. It was more of –"_

_ "Let me check it, Sakura. We wouldn't want you to have more unknown bruises."_

"His hand grazed my thighs, searching for wounds... creating more wounds instead..." Sakura darkly muttered as her own hand slowly caressed Hinata's thighs. "He coated it so nicely, like he cared..."

_"Now open your shirt, Sakura. I need to see whether Ami hurts you there." _

_ "N-no, Sensei. Y-you don't have to check it. I-I'm sure that Ami has never –" the young girl blushingly muttered as trying to pull up her rolled down pink skirt. _

_ The larger hand stopped her action and pulled the skirt even further away. Then, his other hand started to unbutton her white ruffled shirt._

_ "Sensei!"_

_ "You do trust me, don't you, Sakura-chan? I'm doing this for your sake."_

_ "I-I d-do trust you. B-but y-you don't have t-to worry. Ami never hurts me physically –"_

_ "I couldn't be that sure, Sakura."_

_ "No, Sensei. Really it's –"_

"And he unbuttoned my blouse. One by one. Stripping me. I didn't even wear bra that time. He only yanked away my camisole... roll down my underwear..."

_"You're right. There__ are__ no__ other__ bruises. But why is your skin burning? Do you have fever__, Sakura?__"_

Sakura gritted her teeth as she suddenly pressed both her hands onto Hinata's breasts. The other girl moaned as the pink-haired continued her story, "His big, disgusting hand touched my breasts. He played with my nipples. He rubbed his member on my core..."

_"Sensei, please! Stop this! I don't want this! I –"_

_ "I'm making you feel good, Sakura. Trust me, just trust me like usual. You'll feel better after."_

"L-lick my nipples, s-suck my clitoris –" Sakura angrily clawed at Hinata's breasts.

_"Sensei! No, I beg you! Stop this! STOP!"_

_ "You taste really good, Sakura. You taste too 're a good girl. You're my favorite girl..." the man kept saying soothing words between his bites to __the lips of her sex__._

_ She cried. "SENSEI! STOP IT! I BEG YOU!"_

"S-strech my legs away, part my labias, and he fucking f-fucked me!" Sakura screamed hysterically as she pulled away from Hinata. She hadn't realized that her face was already wet from tears. Shakily, Sakura dropped her body to the floor and she hugged herself tight. She hated that memory. Why would she be reminded at such horrifying memory again? Something had changed within her that night. Something had snapped. Something that had made her stronger, more cynical, more powerful...

But it was still something she never wanted to remember.

Her first experience had driven her crazy. Reversed psychology, she found years after her first sex, when she was 15, that she ironically became obsessed to sex. She owed it to that teacher. But at the same time, she still hated him for that.

It was insane.

She was insane.

Sakura didn't have much time to think though, as she suddenly felt the strong arms that scoped her up. His hand snatched away the blindfold. Her head was still slightly dizzy from the painful reconcialiation, but she still vaguely saw that it was Sasori who lifted her up from the floor and seated her on the table. Hn, Sasori. She almost forgot that he was still in the scene.

That night was too much for her. She would just apologize to Sasori and let him do her Hinata project alone. What Sakura needed right now was to go straight home to bed, take a long bath, trying to forget and –

Her body was pushed down until it hit the table. She confusedly looked up, where Sasori was already hovering above her.

"...Your little confession makes you more interesting than you already are, Haruno. Now that you've spilled your secret, how about if I help you replay and reminiscence that old past of yours, eh?"

There was maniacal glint on his eyes. The glint that she used to crave for, but not so for the moment. "Sasori, what do you –?"

The red haired man pried her legs away and forcefully penetrated his penis inside.

Sakura grimaced. "D-don't you want to do it with H-hinata?"

"I change my mind. Apparently, you truly can ignite my passion and inspiration more than any other girls. Consider it a compliment. Now..." he softly spoke as putting his palm on her eyes, blocking her sight. "You are going to be that weak 12-year-old girl. And I am going to be that hypocrite teacher. And we are going to have a play-by-play account. I need you to remember that moment again, Haruno. Remember the fear. Remember the trust you had on that teacher..."

"I don't want to –"

"You do trust me, don't you Sakura-chan?" the hazel-eyed teacher cruelly, unconsciously, imitated the ghost of her past.

Her limbs got weak and her voice cracked. "N-no..."

She knew it was stupid. Her mind, her brain kept telling her that it was Sasori, it was a different teacher. She knew they were different. She knew that she was not the same weak little girl. But she couldn't help but feel...

_Nostalgic. In a cruel, sadistic way..._

No matter how much she kept telling her mind that it was different, that this was Sasori –only trying to make fun of her – but she couldn't control her own body reaction. She whimpered, she cried, she was _afraid._Fear drove the instinct inside of her. Sakura quickly pushed Sasori away with her best strength, jumped off the table, and ran towards the door.

But before she could even touch the handle, a rough arm was pressed against her mouth and another arm was encircled around her waist. His force was pulling her down and soon she was pinned to the ground. Her limbs rebelled a lot, she tried to scratch him, kick him, push him away again, but to no avail. The red-haired man only gave a powerful slap on her cheek that made her whimpered immediately. One of his hands was choking her neck and another one was ripping off her panty.

"N-no, S-sensei..."

She didn't even know why should she act exactly like whom she was years ago.

"Hush, Sakura-chan... You only need to trust me," he said as locking her hands with metal handcuffs.

"S-sensei, s-stop. I-I..."

Sasori spread her legs away. He probably spread her too much from what was truly required, but he gave no damn. Her shaven womanhood was shown and without any stimulation, he penetrated her.

Her scream broke.

A wicked smile crossed his handsome face. There was tingling satisfaction as he added more force inside her tight walls. "How many times did he fuck you, Sakura-chan? You still remember?"

Her tears cascaded more. "P-please, stop this. I-I don't want to –"

"Three times? Four times? The entire night?" he questoned as he pinched her clitoris hard.

She screamed.

Sasori laughed. "Finally. It took you long enough to really succumb like this. Finally, you are a proper victim. I really should be thankful to that elementary teacher of yours, Haruno."

Sakura's jade eyes slowly fluttered close. Just like that time. To cease the pain, she only needed to numb herself.

She fainted not so long after.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

** A/n: **Sorry it took me ages to post this. I have to admit that I kind of lose the thrill to write the story, but I hope I won't go to the extent of abandoning this story. Updates may come really, really slow, but I'll try my best to keep on writing.


End file.
